


beautiful, beloved

by buttercuphotch



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercuphotch/pseuds/buttercuphotch
Summary: Ever since classes have started at Dalia's college, at a university in D.C., she's had a crush in her Criminal Justice professor, Emily Prentiss. Find out what happens when Dalia is asked to stay after class when she's caught sleeping in Emily's class.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. The Beginning

“Ms. Hensly,” I hear a soft voice. I shift in my seat, wanting the dream I was having about my Criminal Justice professor to continue. She’s gorgeous, her raven color hair falls past her shoulders, and her eyes are the same color as dark chocolate. Absolutely stunning. Chocolate, I love chocolate.  
“Dalia,” the familiar voice whispers, this time closer to my ear. “Wake up Dalia.”  
Finally realizing where I am, my head snaps up. “Oh no,” I gasp. I squint, looking up at Professor Prentiss, my Criminal Justice professor. “I- I, I'm so sorry.” Sitting in the front row really has its perks, doesn't it.  
She crosses her arms and I glance down, the red blouse she's wearing is cut just low enough to show off her cleavage. “Please see me after class.”  
I nod and tilt my head down to stare at my notes, I can feel the pink spread across my cheeks. I really hope she didn't see me gawking at her tiddies.  
She walks back to the front of the classroom, her boots clicking on the tile. “Your exam is going to be 2 weeks from today. I suggest you start studying,” she says, glancing around the room. Her eyes linger on, looking you up and down before continuing, “I'm going to give all of you a packet of everything that's going to be on the exam. I thought that we could end class a little early today, so you're all dismissed.”  
I watch people begin to pack up their books, while I pull out my phone to text ,JJ, I’ll be late for our lunch with Penelope. ‘hey, i was caught sleeping in class and my prof wants to me to stay after so i might be a lil late’  
JJ and I have been friends and roommates since freshman year, each year going by and we got closer and closer. She's the person who introduced me to her friend, Penelope, that first year. And ever since, the 3 of you have been inseparable.  
I stick my phone back in my pocket when I notice everyone has already left. Looking up to the front of the classroom, I see Professor Prentiss sitting at her desk staring at me. I instantly feel my cheeks turn a shade of pink as I stand to walk over to her.  
“So, you wanted to talk to me, Professor,” I say, sitting in the wood chair next to the desk. Crossing my legs, I tuck a piece of my straight, strawberry blonde hair behind my ear. I've had a crush on my professor since the first day of class, and ever since then, she's been a person I can't seem to get out of my head, especially in my dreams. Good lord. Don't you just love it when women.  
“Yes, and please call me Emily,” she voices, putting a few papers into a green folder. “You're usually very present in my class. Is everything okay?”  
I smile, “Yeah, everything is fine, it's just my insomnia. I've slept, maybe, 4 hours in total this week.”  
She leans back in her chair and raises her thin eyebrows in shock.  
I nod my head and laugh, “Yeah, I know. Nothing I do helps: white noise, relaxing music, gummies. You name it, I've tried it, but there's just something about the sound of voice. It's so relaxing, and if I didn't put my head down, I definitely would have fallen out of my seat.”  
“Wow. And how long has this been going on?” Emily asks and furrows her brow. She pulls her chair closer to me and lays her hand on my knee. The warmth of her hand feels like electricity pumping through my veins.  
“Uh- It's been… uh, It started in high school when I found my mom on the kitchen floor dead.”  
Emily covers her mouth, speechless. “Dalia, I'm so sorry.”  
“It's all right, I've had time to move on,” I tell her, placing my hand over hers.  
We stare at each other for what seems like hours. Emily broke eye contact first, checking her silver watch. “Oh my god,” she whispers, standing up pulling her hand from underneath yours. Her hand burning an impression on your knee. “I'm sorry. I'm supposed to meet with someone for lunch and I'm already 15 minutes late.”  
My eyes widen, “Oh shit, yeah you better go.” I stand, while pulling up my dark wash jeans. “I hope it's not that important.”  
“I'm meeting up with an old friend, we haven't talked since… since I don't know when,” she replies. Emily opens the bottom drawer and pulls out a black purse, slinging it over her shoulder. “Listen, you should come by my office so we can talk some more. My office hours are from 4 to 5.”  
“Okay, that sounds great, I guess I’ll see you at 4.”  
“Okay, great. I’ll leave the door cracked for you,” Emily says, squeezing your arm. “See you later.”  
I walk back to my desk to pack up all of my belongings. Flipping over my phone on the desk, I notice JJ texted me back 10 minutes ago. ‘No problem. Pen and I will be sitting under the tree we usually sit at.’  
I text her back, ‘just finished with my professor i'm otw. are yall still there?’  
A few seconds later, my phone buzzes. ‘yup.’  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
The weather for the end of october is surprisingly warm, and the trees are starting to change color.  
“Hey guys,” I shout, walking up behind JJ and Penelope. Penelope stands up to greet me with a warm hug. She's wearing a bright blue dress with a scoop neckline and white flats. Penelope always has the greatest outfits and they match her personality so well, so bubbly and bright, and overall just radiating happiness. “Hey Pen, love the fit.”  
“Hey, so did you get in trouble with your professor?” JJ asks, while I pull out a plastic baggie filled with red grapes from my bad.  
“Trouble? Why are you in trouble?” Pen asks with an upset look on her face. “Do I need to call my chocolate thunder to whip some butt?”  
JJ and I laugh. “Chocolate thunder?” both of us ask. I pop a grape in my mouth and JJ pulls up the sleeves of her white long sleeve shirt.  
I shake my head, “Are you talking about Derek, because he's standing right behind you.” The corners of her lips turn up as Pen whips her head to see Derek with a smirk on his face.  
“Hello, ladies,” he smiles, waving his fingers in the air. “How is everyone doing on this lovely day? And where's pretty boy?” He’s wearing black jeans with a grey t-shirt and black nike’s.  
“Well, Dalia, was about to tell us why she got in trouble during her last class, and I think Spencer is at the library,” JJ replies back.  
Derek raises his eyebrows in disbelief, “Goody-two-shoes over here got in trouble? Wow, never thought I’d see the day.”  
I smack his arm and laugh, “I didn't get in trouble, I caught sleeping in class during my Criminal Justice professor. My insomnia has been really bad this past week, I really don't know how I'm still alive right now.”  
“So, what did she say?” JJ questions, scraping the bottom of her key lime yoghurt cup.  
I shrug my shoulders, “Nothing much. She just asked if I was alright, and so I told her about my insomnia.” None of them know about my crush on her, and I'd like to keep that a secret for just a little longer. “Anyways, I better get going to my next class,” I say while chewing on a grape.  
After we exchange our goodbye’s, I begin thinking about my conversation with Emily. My heart quickens it's pace, and I smile checking the time on my phone. 1:57pm. 4 o’clock can not come any faster.


	2. Chapter 2

My last class could not have ended fast enough. It is now 3:23, and I want to change into something a little nicer, before I meet up with Emily. Rushing into my room, I swing my closest door open and quickly scan over my clothes. I settle on a dark red pleated skirt that stops mid thigh with a black v-neck crop top. Under my clothes, I have on a black seamless thong and have decided to go without a bra. I walk across my room to my desk to pick out a gold chain with a small butterfly pendant and a pair of gold baby hoops. Taking a step back, I look at myself in the mirror hanging above my desk. Wow, I look really fucking hot.   
Going back to my closet, I pull out my brand new white converse. After tying my shoes, I pick up my phone to check the time one last time for heading out. 3:47.   
Once I arrive on campus I park my car and get out. I begin to walk towards the large brick building, hoping that I don't have to walk far. I pull open the door at the front of the building and take a fews to the directory.  
My phone dings and I see a text from Penelope in our group chat with JJ. ‘We’re going out tonight ladies. I already talked the boys into going, and I want to ‘driinnkkkk.’  
I text back, “heard that, i'm definitely in.’   
JJ texts back a few seconds later, ‘I'm in. Let's meet at our place around 6.’   
Scanning my eyes over names, until stopping at the name, Emily Prentiss. My heart flutters seeing her name, and a heat rises through my body. I take the stairs up to the second floor. I stroll down the hallway, looking back and forth until I find the name plate with her name. And just like she said, she left her door open ajar.   
I steadily push the door open to reveal Emily back lit by a window, her back turns toward you with a cigarette between her fingers. I stare at her as she takes another hit. Not hearing the door open, she turns and jumps, letting the smoke out of her lungs and smiles. If looks could kill, holy god.  
I close the door behind me and smile, “ Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I didn't know you smoked.” I look around her office and notice pieces of art and different picture frames hanging on the walls. On a table next to the door, sits a small red coffee maker. There's a dark colored bookshelf to my left, filled with thick books, more picture frames, and some little knick knacks.   
“Yeah, it's a nasty habit I can't seem to quit,” she half smiles, while tapping out the cigarette on the window sill. “Do you smoke?”   
I step behind one of the brown leather chairs and place my hands on the back. “Do you want the truth?”   
Her eyes dart up to mine, and she raises an eyebrow, “Yes… always.”   
“I do, an occasional cigarette here and there, but I smoke mostly weed,” I answer. I walk around the chair and take a seat, crossing my legs. My skirt rises up my legs showing a little leg than I would like to.   
“Really?” she questions. Emily smiles, turning around to spin the handle on the window, shutting it. “When did you start smoking weed?”   
I look at the floor, “I started, just before my mom died.” I look her in the eye, “I asked my girlfriend back then if she could get us some weed, she said yes, and within the hour I took my first hit of reefer.” Her eyes dart up to mine when I say ‘girlfriend.’  
“Huh,” she hums. Emily walks out from behind her desk, to the coffee pot. She flips over a black mug and pours herself a cup. She picks up a packet of splenda and tears it open, dumping the contents into her mug. Staring out of the window, at the sky, I hear Emily's boots click on the wood floor behind you.   
The sweet smell of her perfume floods my nose, as she places a warm hand on my shoulder and slides it up my neck and through my hair. The feeling of her hand running through my hair sends shivers down my body and I close my eyes. She bends down to where her mouth is next to my ear, “So, did you wear this for me?” Her voice is intoxicating. Emily traces her hand along my v-neck, her hand hovering over my nipple. I clench my thighs together for some friction.   
“Mhm,” I hum, turning my head, so our faces are only centimeters apart. I bite my bottom lip as I watch her eyes flick down to my lips.   
She closes the gap between us, planting a soft kiss on my lips and pulls away. I look at her in the eyes with my brows furrowed, “Why'd you stop?”   
Emily moves to stand in front of her desk with a concerned look on her face, biting her fingernails. “I don't know. I'm sorry if… if I made you uncomfortable.”   
I stand and take a few steps forward, placing her leg between mine. “Kiss me,” I tell her, smiling. She places her hands on my waist and pulls my body against hers. The friction from my clit pressing against her thigh feels like ecstasy. I close the gap between us and kiss her hard. Our mouths begin to move in sync, as I start to rotate my hips in slow circles. I slide my hands underneath her blouse to play with her nipples. She moans into my mouth as I twist her nipple between my fingers.   
I pull away from her, my lungs burning for air. Emily cups her hand under my chin, forcing me to look at her. I smile and bite my bottom lip, as she pulls me closer, wrapping her hand around my throat. Moving myself to be between Emily’s legs, she takes her free hand and places it on my thigh, slowly moving it up. Her soft hand reaches my thong and runs her finger around the smooth fabric. She then runs her finger over my cloth slit, causing me to buck my hips.   
“Needy, are we?” she teases, her voice laced with lust.   
Nodding, I start to kiss down her jaw and neck, gently sucking on her skin.   
She moans, tightening her grip around my neck. “Words, please,” she demands.   
My pussy clenches around nothing, as I whisper, “Yes, ma’am.”   
“Now, tell me what you want,” she whispers, licking the outside of my ear. Emily pulls away and pushes me back, falling into the seat.   
“I want… I want you on top of me,” I admit.   
She pulls her pants leg up as she lifts her leg up to straddle me. I place hands on her hips and run them around to squeeze her ass. Oh. My. Fucking. God. Is this even real right now?  
I run my hands up her back and through her raven hair. Grabbing her hair at the roots, I gently tug, moans escaping from Emily's mouth. She lets her head fall back, and I take that as my opportunity to kiss and suck above her collarbone.   
“Fuck, that feels so good,” she mumbles. She lifts her head up and flashes a bright smile. Our lips meet again, this time more aggressive and hungry. Emily bites my bottom lip and tugs on it. I slide my hands back to her thighs, this time running my fingers between her legs. “Oh, my god,” she moans, pressing her forehead against mine.   
Emily stands, brushing down her pants. She takes my hand and pulls me up to her, wrapping one of her arms around my waist. She spins me around to face the window and pushes me against her desk. Her hands travel down to my knees and spread them apart. Taking a step forward, Emily traces small circles up my thighs until she gets to the waistband of my thong. She lightly traces over my clothed clit. I let my head fall back as Emily pulls my thong to the side and begins to rub small circles on my sensitive clit.   
She moves her hand up to my neck, forcing me to look at her, “I want you to look at me when you come.”   
“Yes, ma’am,” I moan, as she begins to rub faster. I stare at her as the familiar pressure begins to build.  
“Come for me,” she says.   
Her words send me over the edge as my leg starts to shake. “Fuck-” I blurt out, as I start to see stars. She removes her fingers from my clit and sticks them in her mouth.   
I stare at Emily, sucking my juices off her fingers, “That's hot.”   
“You should see yourself when you come, now that's hot.”  
I stand and grab my phone from the chair checking the time. “Holy shit. It's already 6,” I panic.  
“Do you have to be somewhere?” she asks with an eyebrow raised.   
“Um, yeah, my friends and I made plans to go out tonight, and were supposed to meet at my place at 6.”  
Emily sticks her hand out, “Give me your phone.” I hesitantly handed it to her. “I'm putting my number in your phone, relax. It's not like I'm going to send out some sort of mass text that we hooked up.”   
I laugh, “Right, sorry.” She hands it back over. “I hate to leave so soon, but I guess I’ll see you later.”   
Emily winks, “See you later, and have a good time tonight, and don't drink too much.”   
I walk out of her office and shut the door behind me. Oh my god, what just happened?


	3. the club

I open the door to JJ's and I's apartment, to hear Rules by Doja Cat, being blasted out of JJ's speaker. Penelope comes around the corner with two empty wine glasses in her hand, mumbling the word to the song. 

"Wh- Where have you been? We've been waiting for you," she says, setting down the wine glasses in the kitchen to my left. 

"I had to meet with one of my professor's, How much java you had to drink?" I ask her, knowing that she probably has at least two glasses. 

"Not much, m- maybe like, two glasses," she replies. "JJ just got out of the shower, and I picked something out for you to wear," she winks. 

"Alright, thank you Penelope." I laugh, as I make my way to my room. I open my door and place my phone down on my desk. I turn around and look at what Penelope put out for me to wear. I lift the black satin dress up from the hanger and turn it around to reveal that the dress is backless. "Is she insane?" I ask aloud. 

I walk down the hallway to find Penelope laying on her stomach, on JJ's bed. She has her feet up in the air and scrolling through twitter on her phone. 

"Um, Pen, what is this? I ask Penelope, hold up the dress on the hanger. "My whole back is going to be exposed." 

She puts her phone down and covers her face with her hands, "Please don't be mad. I found it in JJ's closet and thought it would be the perfect thing for you to wear tonight. And I thought that you could wear the heels you like, the ones that make you ass and legs look phenomenal." 

I thought about the outfit in my head with the shoes and damn I think I'd look very hot. "It's okay, I'm gonna go change." 

I walk back down the hallway to my room, shutting the door behind me. I toss my clothes into the hamper and walk over to the tall white dresser to pick out another seamless thong, this time nude colored, and deciding yet again to go braless. I pull on the thong and slip the dress over my head, tying the strings in a bow behind my back. The smooth fabric glides over my skin, hugging my curves in all the right places. I turn around to look in the mirror hanging on the back of my door. Damn, Pen was right, I look fucking fantastic. 

I take a step to the right and pull out the top drawer at my desk, full of makeup. I decide to not do much, putting on a fat winged liner, lashes, blush, and a dark red matte liquid lipstick. Very vampy. Turning back to my closet, I pick out my favorite black heels with an ankle strap and for bling, I'm keeping on the same jewelry I had on earlier.

Grabbing my phone and walking out of my room, I stop at JJ's room, leaning on the door frame. "Are you guys ready?" Just as I say that, my phone goes off. 

I check my notifications and it's a text from Emily. 'Can we talk later?'

'sure i'll text you after we get back from the club,' I text back. 

JJ and Penelope turn their attention towards me, JJ's mouth dropping open. "Woah, you look-" 

Penelope cut her off, "Holy shit, you look drop dead gorgeous." 

"Yeah, Dalia, you look incredible," JJ says, running the hair straightener through her hair. 

Penelope is wearing a red floral pattern dress with cap sleeves and a v-neck. She is also wearing her dark green glasses and a dangly necklace with little pearl accents. JJ is wearing a loose olive green button down dress that cuts off above her knees. She did a smokey eye for makeup, making her bright blue eyes pop.

Unplugging the straightener, JJ runs her fingers through her hair and says, "Alright, everyone ready?" 

Pen and I both nod, and we all head out the door. 

\---------------------------------------------------

The car ride to the club was spent blasting Ariana Grande's live album and the three of us terribly singing along. 

We arrive at the club and show the bouncer, dressed in all black, our ID's. The music can be heard outside the club, and once we got inside, the bass of the club music vibrated through my chest. We find Spencer and Derek waiting at a table in the corner, drinks in their hands. 

While walking to the table, this tall man with dark hair and I lock eyes. This mysterious man is holding a glass of some brown liquid, which I assume is either scotch or whiskey. He's wearing a light blue button down with the top buttons undone, and black slacks. I smile and wink at him before I turn my attention back to the group. 

"Hey guys," JJ says. 

"Holy, hot mamas," Derek says, almost spilling his drink. "Hey, ladies." 

"You can close your mouth now Derek," I tell him. "I'm going to go get a drink, does anybody want anything?" 

"Tequila shots!" JJ shouts over the music. 

I walk through the crowd, making my way to the bar. Once I reach the bar I call over the bartender. "4 shots of tequila and 2 shots of your finest caribbean rum, pleace." 

He nods, takes out 6 shot glasses and fills them up. 

"Can I get another?" I hear beside me. The bartender nods again, pouring a brown liquid in the glass. I look up to see it's the mystery man I made eye contact with when we walked in. 

"Are all of those shots for you?" the mystery man asks. I can see his eyes rake up and down my body. 

I turn towards him and smile, "No they're not. But two of them are" I take one of the shot glasses with rum in it and throw it back. His eyes go black as he flicks his tongue over his bottom lip. "Could I get another?" I ask the bartender. He obliges and pours another shot of rum. "Find me later," I wink at him, grabbing all 6 shots. 

"Wait," he says. I turn around and look up at him with an eyebrow raised. "What's your name?" he smiles. His smile is very warm and genuine, like he doesn't do it often. 

"Dalia, what's yours?" 

"Aaron." I can feel his eyes bore into my back as I walk away. 

Back at the table, I pass out the shots to the ladies. We all take a shot in our hand and cheers before we down them. I took the shot like a champ, unlike JJ and Penelope, who both grimace as they swallowed the tequila. 

After a few minutes of talking and laughing, Penelope grabs mine and JJ's wrist, yelling, "Come on! Let's dance!" 

The three of us are dancing in a circle with, Buy U a Drank by T-Pain, blasting through the speakers. One of my favorite songs to dance to, I start throwing my ass back, rotating my hips in circles. I can hear JJ and Penelope hyping me up, when I feel a set of large hands on my hips. Aaron.

Pushing myself into him, I grind my ass into his semi-hard dick. The feeling of his dick pressing into my core makes me want to take him right here on the dance floor. I feel his hands grip my hips harder and bite my lip. Turning around, I wrap my arm around Aaron's neck, playing with his dark chestnut hair. He presses his forehead against mine, as I tug at the roots of his hair, eliciting a groan from Aaron's mouth. He pulls me closer, planting a kiss on my lips. He wraps his hands around my wrists, pulling my arm down and says, "Come with me," dragging me off the dance floor, my legs allowing me to go as fast as I can in heels.

Trying to keep up with his fast steps, we walk past the bar, I see JJ getting more shot. She turns around and notices me, so I wave and she just smiles. 

Walking out of the establishment, Aaron bumps into someone trying to enter, causing me to slam into his back. "Ow," I mumble, rubbing the bridge of my nose. 

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry," Aaron apologies. He looks like he just got caught by his wife with another woman. I look up to see who he bumped into, and my face drops. 

I try to step behind Aaron so she can't see me, but it's too late. I quickly slide my hand out of Aarons. 

"It's fine, Aaron. It was good to see you again," Emily says. Again?! Am I ~drunk~ or did she say again? She pats his shoulder and walks around him, smiling. She's wearing a deep v-neck red dress that's sleeveless and stops right above her knees. My eyes look her up and down. Her smile fades when looks at me, giving me a death glare. She whispers in my ear, "We'll talk later." Red is definitely her color.

Aaron and I walk outside, he leads me to a blacked out SUV. 

I laugh, "What are you, in the FBI?" I lean against the car with my arms folded, the cool air giving me goosebumps. 

He smiles with his hands in his pockets and the sleeves of his shirt are now rolled up, exposing his forearms, "Well, actually." 

"No way! You're kidding, I was just joking." 

Aaron takes his hands out of his pockets, putting one hand on my waist and the other cupping my face. I unfold my arms and place both hands on his chest. Pushing myself off the car and closing the gap between us, I kiss him hard. Our lips moving in sync. 

I pull away after a minute, my lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. "I should really go find my friends, I'm their ride." I'm also feeling kind of guilty, after seeing Emily. 

"Okay, can I at least get your number?" he questions. 

I smile, "Of course." I take his phone from him and put my phone number in his contacts. I give Aaron his phone back, "It was a pleasure, Aaron," and stick my hand out. 

His rough hand engulfs my small one and flashes a smile, "The pleasure is mine." 

His smile literally makes my pussy throb. What the fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

While walking up the steps to the apartment, I unlock my phone to text Emily I'm back. Spencer was the DD, and JJ and I were the last people he dropped off. I don't if it's the rum talking but, I swear I kept seeing JJ sneak glances of pretty boy in the driver's seat. She may not admit it, but I definitely think she has a thing for him. 

She responds almost immediately, texting me her address and telling me to come over. Explaining to her that I probably shouldn't be driving with the amount of alcohol in my system, she offers to pick me up and send her my address. I decide to not change and keep on the dress I'm wearing because I look fucking hot, and of course I wanted to make and impression. 

Walking down the hall to my room, I quickly spray a few squirts of my favorite Dior perfume. I walk into the bathroom across the hall to pee and wash my hands, also checking to see if any makeup has smudged on my face while dancing. 

"Hey, JJ," I call out before knocking on her door.

"Yeah," I hear from inside and I open the door enough to stick my head in. JJ is already in her big t-shirt, taking off her makeup with a microfiber cloth. 

"I'm going to meet up with a... a friend," I say. I mentally smack my forehead. Nice Dalia, could you sound any more sus? My phone vibrates with a message from Emily saying she's here. 

"A friend? At," she flips over her phone, "At 2:45 in the morning?" She raises her eyebrow. Great.

"Uh, yeah, I'll be back later. And don't worry I'm not driving either, she's picking me up."

"Oh, okay, well, be safe and don't do anything stupid," she replies, throwing away the cotton pad.. 

"Okay, mom, see you later." I laugh, shutting the door. 

The cool air stuns my skin, "Holy shit it's cold out here." Then I realize the dress I'm wearing barely covers anything. 

Walking around the corner of the building, my clicking of my heels echo against the building. Not gonna lie, the clicking of my heels and just wearing heels in general makes me feel like a bad bitch and ain't nobody can kill me. At the end of the sidewalk I see a blacked out Maserati. Oh. My. God. I think I'm in love. 

I open the door and blurt out, "You drive a Maserati, are you kidding me?" 

"I do," she smiles, her eyes glancing down my dress. Getting in the car, I turn to her before the interior light goes off and notice that she's still wearing the same dress from the club. I bite my lip as she wraps her hand around the gear shirt, putting the car in drive. 

"Can I tell you something?" I laugh, knowing that it's the rum talking. 

"Go for it," she smiles. 

"You look really fucking hot right now." 

She bursts out laughing, "Thank you. How much have you had to drink?" She takes her right hand off the steering wheel, setting it on my thigh. Her touch making my pussy throb. I'm starting to think that we're not going to be doing much talking. 

"Not much, I mean you were there. I wish we could've danced though."

\---------------------------------

Emily pulls up to a row of nice looking townhouses and parallel parks in the only open spot on the street. We get out and I follow her up the few steps of the brick townhome we parked in front of with a red door. The yellow glow from the porch light softens the features on Emily's face and I smile just staring at her. 

We walk inside and Emily flips a switch, illuminating the living room. The grey walls are decorated with artwork and picture frames. I wonder further into the living room, stopping to look at every other picture frame. I stop at a picture of Emily with a tall dark haired man in a suit. I squint my eyes looking closer and realize that it's the man from the bar I was dancing with, the man I kissed. Oh, what was his name? And why did I kiss a man, I'm... gay? 

"Aaron," I whisper. How the fuck do they know each other. I am too drunk for this right now.

I hear footsteps on the hardwood floor walking behind me and I turn to see barefoot Emily with a glass of water in her hand. "Here, drink this."

"So you wanted to talk?" I ask her, taking a sip from the glass. I set the glass down on the wooden side table next to the emerald green l-shaped couch. 

"You know that if we continue this, you cannot tell anyone," she says, turning around to sit on the couch. "Do you... do you wanna continue 'this'?" 

I sit next to her and cross my legs to itch around the ankle strap of my heel, sticking my finger underneath and running it around my ankle. Unbuckling the strap, I slide off my heels and kick them to side.

"I do, yes," I tell her. 

She swipes her tongue over her bottom lip and rests her elbow on the back of the couch with her head in her hand. With her free hand she runs her finger through my hair, tucking a strand behind my ear. 

"You know, you're pretty hot too," she smiles. 

I can feel the heat creep up my cheeks and I smile, "Stop you're gonna make me fall in love with you." She giggles with a giant grin on her face. 

I scoot closer to her and lean towards her, closing the distance between us. This alcohol in my system is making me bold. My dress slides up my thighs, exposing my ass as I lift my leg to straddle her lap. She rests her hands on my legs, rubbing random shapes with her thumb. 

I place my hands on her face, pulling her in for a kiss. She wraps her hands around my waist, pulling me flush against her body. Our lips move in sync, as I grind my pussy against her trying to get any possible friction. My lips travel down her jaw to her neck, gently sucking on her skin above her collar bone. 

Emily lets out a low moan and says, "Let's take this upstairs." 

I hop out of her lap, pulling my dress down and offer my hand for her to take, "Yes, professor." 

She puts her hand in mine and leads me through the dining room and up the stairs to a room at the top. She opens the door and pulls me in, pressing me against the back of the door. "The thing I wanna do to you," she coaxes, biting her bottom lip. My heart pounds in my chest. Oh, my god. Please.

"Your wish is my command," I taunt, moving around her further into the room. I make a b-line for the bed, pulling at the tie in the back and lifting it up and over my head. 

Standing in only a thong as Emily just stares at me, leaning against the light grey wall with her arms crossed, smiling. 

"Unzip me," she says, walking towards me. I run my hands up along the seam of the zipper. Reaching the top, I pull down to expose her back and stop at the curve of her lower back. She pulls her arms out of the top and lets the dress crumples on the floor, her bralette and underwear matching each other and the dress. 

My mouth drops open, she's literally perfect. There's no other way to describe it, but... perfect. My eyes absorb every single inch of her body as she turns around. Who gave her the audacity? 

She wraps a hand around the back of my neck, pulling me in for a kiss. Taking a step back, I feel the edge of the bed. Emily pushes me down on the bed and I scoot myself back, allowing her room on the bed. With her free hand, Emily runs her finger up my clothed slit and rubs circles over my clit, eliciting a moan from my mouth.

"You're so wet, just for me," she mutters, while pulling off my underwear.

Her lips move down to my neck, gently nipping and sucking on my skin. I run my fingers through her silky black hair, grabbing a fistful of hair at the root and pulling. She continues with going down and latches her mouth around my nipple. As she flicks her tongue I arch my back, desperately wanting a release. 

"Please," I beg. 

Emily lifts her head up, "Tell me what you want," with a devilish grin in her face. She knows exactly what she's doing. 

"I want to to fuck me," I breathe. 

She sits up on the knees between my legs and hooks her finger in my thong, pulling it off. Reaching behind her, she unhooks her bra letting it fall in her lap and tosses it behind her. Emily kisses between my tits and works her way down my stomach. She licks a strip up my pussy, then attaches her lips around my clit and flicks her tongue.

I arch my back in response and the familiar knot grows in my stomach. She inserts her index finger, slowly pumping in and out. 

"Don't stop," I plead. "I'm so close." 

She pumps faster and inserts another finger. Pulling her mouth away, she uses her thumb to rub fast circles over my clit, "Come for me, baby." 

Her words send me over the edge, as I curl my toes letting out a string of moans. "Holy fuck," I yell. 

She pulls her fingers out and sucks my juices off, keeping eye contact with me. God, that's hot. I sit up on my knees and wrap hands around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. I taste myself on her lips and smile in the middle of kissing her. 

I kiss my way down her neck, making sure to leave little marks on her fair skin. She lays down on her back with her head by the pillows. I move in front of her and in between her legs, kissing down her body. My lips reach the waistband of her underwear, so I wrap my arms under her legs and hook my finger in, taking them off. 

I start to kiss her inner thigh, making my way up her leg to surround my lips around her clit. I flick my tongue over her sensitive bundle of nerves, Emily's mouth forms an o-shape as she closes her eyes and let's her head fall back onto the pillow. I reach my hand up to massage one of her tits and twist her nipple between my index finger and thumb. 

With my free hand, I insert my middle finger into her and move my finger in a come hither motion. She arches her back, grabbing a fistful of the off white blanket. Inserting another finger, I begin to pump faster and flick my tongue over her clit. 

"Keep going. Oh, my god, keep going," she says out of breath. She lifts her head up, making eye contact with me. With her brows furrowed, I kept eye contact with her, flicking my tongue faster. I feel her pussy clench around my fingers, so I know she's close and keep at the pace I'm going. 

"Oh, my god," she mutters. She lets out a long breath and swipes a few pieces of hair out of her face. 

I crawl next to Emily and lay beside her on my side facing her. She turns on her side and sits up on her elbow. Leaning forward, she plants a kiss on my lips, "You can stay the night if you want."

"I don't have any classes tomorrow, so, cool," I say, getting up to find my thong, beneath the window. "Let's hope I actually do sleep though."

She pulls the blanket out from underneath her and tucks herself in. I walk around to the other side of the bed and pull out the blanket from under the pillows. I hop in, covering my body with the soft fabric and lay on my back staring at the ceiling. My whole body feels like it's spinning.

"Come here," she says, holding my arm up. I roll over as she wraps her arm around me, resting her cheek on my forehead. 

The warmth of her body calms mine, making eyes heavy. I take a deep breath in, inhaling her scent of sweet clementines and christmas trees. And before I know it, I'm asleep, wrapped in my professors arms and about to enter dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily reveals something about her past.

The sun shining through the window wakes me as I stir, rubbing my feet together. I quickly sit up, realizing where I am and take a breath. I place my hand on the top of my from the dull ache beginning to form and look over to see no one there. I glance over at the clock on the nightstand, 10:41am.

I take a deep breath in, smelling something sweet when I hear a thud coming from downstairs. Flinging the blanket off my legs, I pick up my dress by the entryway and slide it on over my head. I tie the strings behind my back into a bow and head down stairs. 

The sweet cinnamon-y smell turns burnt as my foot reaches the last step. In front of the stove I see Emily, standing in front of the stove, holding a smoking pan. 

"Ah, shit," she hisses, setting the pan down in the sink. She rests her hands on the edge of the sink, staring out the window. She's wearing a long, dark green satin robe with her twisted up in a loose bun.

"Whatcha doing?" I quip, walking down the remaining stairs to a black leather bar stool at the island. I pull out the chair and take a seat, resting my elbows on the counter with my head in one of my hands. 

She turns around with a look on her face like I just foiled her plan or something. "You were still sleeping when I woke up, so I wanted to make you french toast for breakfast- well, brunch. But apparently I can't cook, so," she explains, throwing her arms up. 

I smile, feeling the blush creep onto my cheeks, "Well, that was very sweet of you." 

"How did you sleep?" Emily asks, wrapping and unwrapping the strap on the robe around her fingers. 

The realization finally hit me after she asked that question. I slept through the whole night without waking up. No tossing and turning, nothing, just sleep. She notices the realization I'm having and smiles. 

"I slept through the whole night," I whisper. "Oh, my god. I actually slept through the whole night." I laugh at those words in disbelief. I feel like it's been ages since I've had a decent night of sleep. Oh, my god, I wanna cry. 

"So you slept through the whole night? You didn't wake up at all?" she asks, smiling. 

"Well, I mean, I woke up once because I had to pee, and wash the makeup off my face. But when I got back in bed, I fell right back asleep." 

From the corner of my eye, I get a glimpse of some black mass. I turn my head and raise an eyebrow, "What the hell was that?" 

Emily laughs and drops to the floor, disappearing behind the kitchen island. She stands back up with a black short haired cat in her arms, rubbing their face on hers. Ow, my heart.

"This is Sergio," she explains, while scratching his chin. I hear his purrs from where I'm sitting. I take a few steps to stand next to Emily, holding my hand up for Sergio to sniff. He rubs his soft head on my hand and I give him a few good head and chin scratches. 

"God, he's so fucking cute," I say, the corners of my mouth turning up. 

She places Sergio down on the counter and begins to put the almond milk and eggs away. "So, are you hungry? We can go get some breakfast somewhere."

I run my fingers through my hair, attempting to 'brush' it out, as I hear my stomach grumble. "Um, yeah, actually breakfast sounds really good right now."

"Okay, I'm going to go change," she says, heading up the stairs, but stops herself, "Do you want some clothes to change into?" 

"Actually would it be possible to stop by my apartment?" I ask. 

"Yeah, we can do that," she responds. "I'll be right back." I watch her disappear up the stairs. 

I walk from the kitchen to the living room to find my shoes and phone. My shoes are in front of the couch and I find my phone next to a half full glass of water. I pick up my phone to check my notifications and notice a text from Aaron. Oh, my god, Aaron. 

'Have dinner with me tonight. I'll pick you up at 6,' it reads. I can feel the blush creep up my cheeks and take a seat on the couch to put my heels on. Why am I feeling some type of about a man? I swear I'm gay?

'Sounds like a plan,' I text back with a winky face.

Standing back up and walking around the couch, I remember the picture I was looking at last night. I stare at the picture hanging on the wall of Emily, Aaron, and that older italian looking dude. My head begins to throb a little hard, so I rub my temples in a circular motion.

"Aaron," I mumble. I hear footsteps approach me from behind and turn around. "Hey, how do you know this man?" I ask Emily, pointing at Aaron in the picture. "Mr. FBI. Because from the look on yalls faces," I raise my eyebrows.

Emily clears her throat and stares at the picture. "You know how I was late meeting an old friend yesterday? Well, he's the old friend." She has on black dress pants that cut off at the ankle and a loose white button down that's tucked in the pants. She leans against the wall and shoves her feet into a pair of black heeled booties. 

"Well, how do you know him?" I ask again. 

She adjusts her shirt after putting in her shoes, "We used to work together. Before I worked for the university," her eyes glances down at her feet, "I worked for the FBI." 

My mouth drops open. "You're kidding. Y'all worked together?"

She laughs, "Yep. I used to be Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss with the Behavioral Analysis Unit." Jesus, that's hot.

"Oh. Oh, my god. Say it again, please say it again," I beg.

"Supervisory. Special. Agent. Emily Prentiss," she teases, taking a step towards me after every word. She places her hands on my waist as I wrap my arms around her neck, pressing our bodies together and plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ready to go?" she asks. 

"Yes, I'm starving." And right on cue, both of us hear a loud grumble coming from my stomach. 

Walking out of the front door, I look up at the car parked in front of the townhome. "Oh shit, you drive a Maserati. Damn, it looks even better during the day."

"I bought it used. Best 40 grand I've ever spent," she comments.

\---------------------------------

The 10 minute car to my apartment was quiet, only the radio playing softly and the hum of the car. Emily parks in front of my building and turns the car off. 

"I'll be right back," I say, shutting the door and speed walk to the door. 

Once inside, I see JJ laying on the couch with a bag of cheetos on her stomach, watching something on the tv. 

"Well, hello there. How was your night?" she questions, sitting up right and closes the bag. She pulls her hair out of the ponytail it's in and slides her hand through the elastic. 

"It was good. Eventful," I recall. I walk past JJ to my room, taking my heels off and sliding the dress over my head.

I head over to my dresser and pick a black bralette and matching thong. Moving to open my closet, I grab a pair of black jeans off and a dark green sweater off a hanger. For shoes, I reach up to the top shelf and grab a pair of chestnut brown booties, sliding them on my feet and zipping up the zipper. 

JJ walks into the doorway, crossing her arms, "Don't you look nice. Where you going?" 

"Emily and I are getting breakfast, well, brunch now," I reply, putting on a gold necklace with a circle pendant. 

"Emily? Are you guys dating?" she asks. 

I stop in my tracks, realizing what she just said. JJ has always known that   
I'm gay. Shit, when we were first paired as roommates, not gonna lie, I had an enormous crush on her. But then, the older I got the more my tastes changed. Don't get me wrong, JJ is fucking gorgeous, but she isn't gay, and she would always shoot me down when I tried to shoot my shot. She even said that if she ever wanted to experiment with girls, I would be her first call, so I guess that's something. 

"Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that. That's why she wanted me to come over last night." I walk across the hall to the bathroom to brush my hair out and brush my teeth.

I grab my phone and my keys, heading to the front door. "I'll be back later. And thanks for letting me borrow your dress last night," I wink. 

"No problem. See you later," she replies. 

Rounding the corner of the building, I see Emily on the phone with a blank look on her face. I see her mouth the words, 'I gotta go,' and hang up the phone. 

"Who was that?" I ask her, sitting down in the car and putting on my seatbelt. I turn my body towards her and furrow my brows. 

"It was nobody. Just my past coming back to haunt me," she groans, rubbing her brow. She pushes the start button and begins to back out. 

"Oh." I don't know what to say. "Do you wanna talk about it?" We pull out of the complex and onto the main road. 

"No, it's fine," she huffs. I scan over to see her knuckles go white from how hard she's gripping the steering wheel. 

I stick my hand out, "Hold my hand. Everything's going to be fine." She turns head with a sad look in her eyes as the corners of her lips turn up. 

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?" 

She laces her fingers with mine, and brings my hand up to her mouth, giving it a smooch. "Yeah. Everything's going to be fine," she sighs.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're really quiet. Are you sure you're okay?" I ask Emily, placing a hand on her thigh. After having breakfast for lunch and I had my french toast, we're on the way back to my apartment.

She lets out a breath. "The person on the other end of that call was a former colleague of mine from Interpol, Sean McAllister. He told me that an arms dealer I helped put away, Ian Doyle, has escaped prison in North Korea, and he said that he could be after me," she explains. 

"North Korea?" I raise my voice. "He must've done some bad shit to be locked up in there." The last part of her sentence finally hit me. "Wait, after you? Why would he be after you?"

She hesitates, "Uh, we... We got romantically involved. But... Lauren Reynolds is dead," and places her hand over mine. Lauren Reynolds? 

Emily pulls into a spot in front of my apartment and turns off the car. "So? Do you have any plans tonight?" Ah, fuck. I mean, I probably should tell her.

"About that," I laugh nervously, unbuckling the seat belt. "Don't be mad, but Aaron asked me to have dinner with him and I said yes."

"Oh," she says, staring out the windshield. She's definitely pissed. "Like a date?" 

"No, at least I don't think it is," I tell her. I lean over the center console to whisper in her ear, "But you haven't forgotten that I'm already yours." 

She turns her body towards me and raises her eyebrow. She moves closer to me, closing the distance between us and kisses me hard. Emily traces her thumb along my jaw and down to my neck, wrapping her hand around. 

"Choke me like you mean it," I taunt between kisses. 

She smiles in the middle of the kiss, tightening her grip around my neck. Deepening the kiss, I moan into her mouth and sliding my hand up her inner thigh. 

Emily adjusts in seat, spreading her legs further apart. I begin to massage slow circles over her clit. I unbutton her pants and slide my hand in, continuing to rub slow circles. 

She pulls away. "Don't stop," she breathes, and let's go of my neck, letting her head fall back on the head rest. 

"Wasn't planning on it," I smile. I insert my middle and ring fingers, beginning to pump. 

She parts her lips, letting a breathy moan escape and grabs my arm. I feel her clench around my fingers, so I know she's close and begin to thrust faster. Her grip on my arms tightens, as she turns her head, pressing her soft lips against mine and slips her tongue in my mouth. She tastes like the coffee we had at the diner. 

Her breathing falters, moaning against my lips, as I continue to pump through her orgasm. I retract my fingers from her pants and stick my fingers in my mouth, sucking off her juices. She stares at me dumbfounded, her mouth hanging open. 

"What?" I question, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and sitting back in the seat. 

"Nothing, you are just the most beautiful girl in the world," she confesses. 

I freeze, the corners of my lips slowly turning up. What did she just say? "Really? The most beautiful girl, in the word? You really think that?"

"Yes. I do," she tells me. 

I lean forward, I place a soft kiss on her lips. "Thank you." I open the car door and step out, tucking my phone in my back pocket. I bend over to look at Emily, "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Have fun with Aaron tonight," she winks. "I'll see you in class on tuesday." I close the door, as I hear her car roar to life. Sheesh. That car is niiiice. 

I open the front door to the apartment to find Spencer sitting on one end of the couch and JJ laying her head on the other end with her feet in Spencer's lap. Both of them have their eyes glued to the tv. This looks kinda sus to me.

I pause, "Oh, did I just walk in on something here?" I point back and forth at the two of them, and undo the zipper to my booties, sliding them off my feet. 

JJ sits up and pulls her legs to her chest. "Uh, no, we were just watching Netflix." I see her cheeks beginning to turn pink, as she brushes a strand of her blonde hair out of her face. 

Spencer just sits there, staring at the tv, his curly brown hair framing his face with the corners of his lips turned up. "It's a documentary about a 12-year-old girl being kidnapped by her neighbor, twice."

"Twice? Jesus." 

I shrug off seeing JJ and Spencer together and saunter off to my room. Thinking back to what Emily asked about dinner with Aaron being a date, I pull out my phone to text him. 'hey, is tonight like... a date?' 

I see him already typing. 'I was kinda hoping so, why?'

I let out a long breath. "Well, here goes nothing," I say aloud, as I begin typing. 'well for starters, i'm gay, but there's just something about you that just... idk how to describe it'

I watch the three dots appear again. 'Well, it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to.'

'Great okay,' I text back with the emoji wearing sunglasses. I lock my phone and toss it onto my bed. I begin to take all my jewelry off, deciding to take a shower and grab my black microfiber robe off the hook from behind my door.

I walk across the hallway into the bathroom. Turning on the water, I make the water as hot as my skin can take it. I strip out of my clothes and step into the shower. The heat of the water causes goosebumps to rise all over my body. 

I feel all the muscles in my body relax, as I tilt my head back under the water. Reaching for the shampoo and spirit a glob into my palm. I start to massage it on my scalp and rinse the shampoo out. 

I grab the conditioner and pump an even bigger glob into my palm, working it onto the ends of my hair. The sweet scent of honey filling the shower. Letting the conditioner sit in my hair, I shave anywhere that needs to be shaved. 

Grabbing my loofa, I squirt a few pumps of body wash and lather it up. As I'm scrubbing my body, the smell of lilies mix with the honey scent, creating heaven inside my nose. 

I rinse the soap off of my body and pick up a wide toothed comb. I tilt my head back, washing out the conditioner and combing through my hair. 

Turning the water off, I pull the curtain back and grab a towel off the rack. I dry off my body and then wrap my hair up in the towel. I step out of the shower and wrap myself in my robes. 

I gather up my clothes and open the door, watching the steam pool out into the hallway. Walking up to my dresser, I pick out a pair of nude seamless underwear and slide them on. Also pulling out an oversized red t-shirt, I drop my robe and toss the shirt over my toweled head. 

I stroll over to my closet to hopefully pick out something that doesn't scream date. I begin to scan through all my clothes when an idea pops into my head. Pant suit. Reaching into the back of my closet, I pull out a grey straight leg slacks and a matching blazer. 

I take the suit off it's hangers and lay it out on my bed and walk back over to my dresser, and pull out a burgundy lace bralette.

I sit at my vanity to do my makeup. Starting with my eyes, I apply a sparkly gold eyeshadow all over, and then a thick black wing on the outer half of my eye. Before the liner sets, I blend it out with a dark brown eyeshadow. Curling my eyelashes, I apply my mascara. 

I dabble some tinted moisturizer onto my cheeks and forehead, blending it out with my fingers and setting under my eyes and forehead with powder. I swirl a brush into some blush and tap it onto my cheeks and nose to give my face some color.

I line my lips with a dark red liner and apply a matching liquid lipstick. And before I forget while it's still on my mind, I run a tinted gel through my eyebrows. 

Standing and taking a step back, I check myself out in the mirror hanging on the back of my door. Damn, I'm hot.

Before getting dressed, I pull out my hair straightener and run it through my hair. Just as I clamp down the straightener, I get my middle finger caught between the hot plates. "Ah, fuck," I exclaim, dropping it on the floor. I unplug the straightener, "I guess that's enough of that." 

I inspect my bright red finger on my way to the bathroom. I run cold water over my finger as it throbs, sucking in air through my teeth. 

I hear footsteps coming down the hallway. "Are you okay?" JJ asks. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I burned myself with the flat iron," I admit. "Do you know if we have any burn cream?" I ask, showing her the deep red stripe on my finger. 

"Ouch. Yeah, I think we do," she disappears down the hallway. She returns with a little packet of cream and a bandage. JJ tears the packet open, squirting the cream onto my finger. She rips open two bandages and wraps them around my finger.

"Thanks, mom," I smile. 

She kisses my finger, "A kiss to make it feel better, and you're welcome." She balls up the trash and tosses it into the small garbage next to the toilet. "Are you going on a date or something?"

"Uh, or something? This guy from the bar gave me his number and wanted to go to dinner. And yes, before you ask, he knows I'm gay," I laugh. 

"Huh, well, have fun," she says, walking away. 

Back in my room, and unable to bend my middle finger all the way, I get dressed. Ugh, shoes, what shoes am I gonna wear? 

I glance at the heels I wore last night, and shrug. That'll do. I button up my blazer and strap on my black stilettos. For jewelry, I pick out my small gold hoops and gold necklace with a red granite stone pendant. 

Behind me I hear my phone go off. I pick up my phone and illuminate the screen with a text from Aaron saying, 'here'. I grab my wallet and key, before heading out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalia goes on the 'date' with Aaron.

At the end of the sidewalk sits the large black SUV from the bar. The sight of his car makes my heart beat faster, making me a little nervous and causing me to fiddle with the hem of my blazer. What am I so nervous about, I'm just having dinner with a man. This is not a date.   
Opening the door, I watch as Aarons eyes rake down my body and smile. He's wearing a navy suit with a white button down, the top two buttons undone, and the sides of his hair gelled back.   
“You look amazing,” he says, his dark eyes lingering a few seconds on my exposed chest.   
“Thank you, so do you. That's a really nice color on you,” I tell him, hoping up into the seat and buckling my seatbelt. “So, what do you have planned for us?”   
He laughs softly, driving off, “Well, before you texted me, I called in a favor with a colleague of mine. He's making us an italian pasta dinner at his ‘mansion.’” He air quotes around the word mansion. Wait, someone he works with someone making something italian? Please tell me it's that man from the picture.  
“Are you trying to make me fall in love with you? Pasta is like, the greatest food to ever be invented.” We both laugh.   
After a few moments of silence, I say, “But before we do anything, can we agree to just be friends? Because I really like this woman I'm seeing and I really don't wanna ruin it.”   
Keeping his eyes on the road, “Dalia, I respect you. I would never try anything with you, that you didn't want. And thank you for telling me.”  
“Thank you,” I mumble, feeling my heart swell.  
After about 20 minutes of driving, we pull up to a white tudor-style mansion with a shiny Cadillac parked out front.   
Not gonna lie, during the ride I just stared at him a few times. And when he’d move or turn his head, I would whip my head to stare out of the windshield. That is one beautiful man.  
Getting out of the car, Aaron walks around the front of the car, waiting for me and puts his hand on my lower back. The warmth of his hand sends chills down my legs. He reaches out and rings the doorbell.   
“You weren't kidding, this place is huge,” I laugh.  
The man opening the door looks exactly like the man in the picture. Except he looks a little older, the sides of his hair turning grey. He has on a black sweater and grey slacks with a white kitchen towel draped over his shoulder. This man smells like he has money.   
Aaron and the man shake hands and then Aaron places his hand on my lower back again. “Dave, this is Dalia. And Dalia, this is David Rossi.”  
I reach my hand out to shake his hand, and he takes mine into both of his warm hands. “Welcome, please come in.”  
Stepping into the foyer, David guides us to the backyard. The smell of garlic fills my nose, walking through his house. Lights are hanging from the trees and there is a little round table set up underneath.   
“Wow,” I say, looking up at the lights. “This place is incredible, David.” I turn my head to the left to see a table set for two, glasses filled with red wine and bowls filled with pasta.   
“Please, just call me Dave, and thank you. Tonight I've made my famous marinara and rigatoni for you guys, you two enjoy,” David explains, heading back into the house.   
Aaron and I take a seat, and I bring the glass of wine to my lips, taking a sip. Picking up my fork, I pierce a noodle and put it in my mouth. My eyes go wide as I chew. Covering my mouth with my hand, “Oh, my god. This is amazing.” Aaron glances up and smiles while chewing.   
He picks up his napkin and wipes the corners of his mouth. “So, tell me about this woman you’re seeing,” Ah, fuck. Do I tell him, oh I'm dating your ex coworker, a woman almost 20 years older than me? Fuck it.  
I set my fork down and a nervous laugh escapes my mouth. “Well, uh, you… you actually know her.”   
He freezes, about to take a bite, his fork just hanging in the air and let's his arm drop. He furrows his brow, “What? Wh- Whoo?”   
I want to laugh at his reaction. I place my hands in my lap and fidget with the hem of my blazer. Letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding, I blab, “Emily Prentiss.”   
“Oh,” He almost sounds disappointed. “I had a feeling you two might’ve known each other. When I bumped into her at the club, she looked at me for a second and then just starred behind me. And then you slipped your hand out of mine,” He rubs his thumb over the tips of his fingers. “How did you figure it out that we knew each other?”   
After taking a few gulps of my wine, I say, “Well, when we bumped into her, you looked like you just got caught doing something you shouldn't. And after I got home from the club, she told me to come over to talk. I found a picture of her, you, and papa Rossi over there.” I thumb behind me.   
A smile creeps onto Aaron’s face, “Papa Rossi?”   
“Yeah, he looks so wholesome and papa like,” taking another sip of wine.   
He takes a bite of his pasta, “So, how did you and Emily meet?”  
I scratch the back of my head, as a nervous tick. “Actually, she’s, um, my criminal justice professor.”  
Aaron almost chokes on his wine, grabbing for his napkin and covering his mouth. “She's your professor,” he coughs.  
“Yeah,” I sigh, slouching a little in my seat. “You're the first person I've told.” I gulp down the rest of my wine.   
“Is that what you're majoring in? Criminal justice?” He asks. Thank god, he changed the subject.  
“Yeah, ever since I was little, I dreamed about being in the FBI, figuring out why the bad guys do the thing that they do. It's… it's really fascinating to me.”   
I watch Aaron flare his nostrils in response. “You want to be a profiler? That's what I do.”  
“Huh? Really? Emily told me that she was in the BAU, but never explained what it was or what she did.” I grab the bottle of wine and pour myself another glass, filling it up halfway. “So what exactly does the BAU do? Because that sounds like a dream, but I know that it's like impossible to get in.”   
“It's like what you said. We look at crimes from a behavioral standpoint to figure why they do what they do and catch them, sometimes in the act. But, I think that you'll have no problem working your way up,” he says, shoving more pasta into his mouth.   
\----  
After dinner, Aaron drives us back to my place, the radio softly playing in the background. I feel my phone vibrate in my pants pocket. I pull out my phone seeing a text from JJ. ‘Hey. P and I are going out for drinks. I left the outside light on for you.’   
I respond, ‘cool thanks. i'm omw home now.’ JJ likes my message.   
He pulls up in front of my building. “Thank you for dinner. I had a great time, and that pasta was phenomenal,” I say, unbuckling my seatbelt. Hopping out of the SUV, I turn back to Aaron. “I guess I’ll see you around sometime,” I smile, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.   
He brushes his hand through his dark hair. “Yeah, I’ll see you around. And goodluck with Emily.”  
I smile and shut the door.   
Beginning my walk to the apartment, I pull my keys out of my jacket pocket. My heels clicking on the sidewalk echo against the building. I'm a bad bitch.  
I open the door and set my keys and phone down on the counter. Finally, some alone time.  
I get this gut feeling like there's eyes on me, but I shrug it off thinking that it's the two glasses of wine I had.   
Behind me I hear footsteps approach me, almost like they're tiptoeing. “Hello, Dalia,” a deep raspy voice says.   
I freeze, my body unable to move, and I hold my breath making sure I'm hearing thighs correctly. I slowly take a few steps to turn around. “Wh- Who are you?” I say, my voice breaking. Well, if I die, at least I look good.   
It's pitch black in here, beside the street light coming through the slats of the blinds. The light backlit the man standing in front of me, so I could only see he's dressed in all black and has a shaved head.   
“All in due time,” this man says. My eyes move down to look at what he's holding, and I furrow my brows, tears burning my eyes. He raises his hand and hits me in the head with the butt of a handgun. I fall to the ground, black and white specks blurring my vision.   
The man stands over me and bends over, just staring at me. The dim light coming through the blinds reflects in his icy blue eye. I try my best to focus my eyes on him, but the throbbing of my head makes me want to close my eyes. He moves a few pieces of hair out of my face. The stench of sweat burns my nose and makes my stomach churn.   
I want to bite his hand and run, but I can feel my body. Who knew getting pistol whipped could hurt this bad.  
I can tell his lips are moving, but I can't hear anything, my ears vibrating from the pain.  
“Please… don't kill me,” I mutter before giving in, closing my eyes and letting the darkness take over my body.


	8. The Box

I squeeze my eyes from the throbbing pain in my head. My body shivers from the cold it's pressed against. My blazer is gone and so are my shoes. I go to rub my eyes, but I can't separate my hands. Opening my eyes, I see my wrists and ankles bound together by zip ties.   
I sit up to look around and all I see is concrete. The only light in this windowless box is a singular light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Bringing my hands up, I brush my hair out of my face, and then rub my hand over the bump on the top of my head. I glance at my fingers, they're smeared with blood.  
The sound of metal scraping causes me to jerk my head up. A different man walks through. He has a goatee and has short, buzzed hair with emerald green eyes. He has a smile on his face. He looks strangely familiar.  
“Good, you're awake,” he says walking towards me.   
“Who are you? Why the fuck are you smiling?” I question, scooting myself back until my back hits the wall. I avert my eyes from him to the floor, tears beginning to burn my eyes.   
He squats down to my eye level, and I can smell the tequila on his breath, burning the hairs in my nose. He puts his hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him. “Oh come now, Dalia. Do you not recognize your own father?”   
That's why he looks so familiar. A tear escapes my eye and runs down my cheek. “What?” I mutter, wide eyed. My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. “What are you talking about, I don't have a father,” I seethe.   
He clenches his jaw, letting go of my chin and standing up. Pointing his finger at me, he says, “You're gonna regret that?”   
He goes to walk out of the room but I stop him. “Wait. You know my name, what’s yours?”   
“Ed Doyle.” You're joking.  
Tears fall down my cheeks as sob escapes my throat. Why the fuck am I here? Will I ever see my friends or Emily again? The thought of Emily makes me sob harder.  
\---  
The sound of the metal door scraping the floor jerk me out of unconsciousness. I fell asleep laying down on my side with my knees tucked into my chest. Sitting up, I lean back against the wall and keep my legs bent.   
I blink hard trying to get my eyes to focus on the man walking towards me. “What do you want from me?” I beg, my eyes finally focusing. It's the man that was in my apartment.   
He stops in front of me, staring down at me. I look up at him and repeat myself, “What do you want from me… Ian?” His eye twitches and he clenches his jaw from me using his name. It wasn’t hard, putting two and two together to figure out they're brothers. They have the same eyes, expect Ed’s are green.  
He grabs me by my elbows, lifts me up to my feet and slams me against the wall. My head feels like it's going to explode, and my whole body just wants to give out.   
His eyes darken, “Where is she?”   
I know exactly who he is talking about. I look at him directly in the eye, trying to control my micro-expressions, “I don't know what you're talking about. Where is who?” The grip on my elbow tightens.   
“Lauren!” he screams, “Where is Lauren Reynolds!” I can see why Emily got involved with him.  
I remember what Emily told me earlier. “Lauren Reynolds is dead,” I repeat her words. Ian let's go of me and I fall to the floor. I turn over to look at him, and just as I do, his toe of his boot connects with my chest.   
I hear the sound of bones crunching, my chest feels like it's on fire. Black spots threaten my vision as I blink hard. It feels like the whole room is spinning. Turning on my back, I struggle to breathe in a decent amount of air. Coughing only makes it worse and I start to take something metallic on my mouth. I wipe my mouth with the back of hand because it feels like I'm drooling. It's blood.   
Ian stands over me, watching me struggle to breathe and laughs while walking away. I listen to the sound of the door before giving in to the pain and closing my eyes. Sadist fuck.  
\---  
I walk to the end of the public beach access and notice a woman with strawberry blonde hair like mine, standing close to the tide. It's almost winter and you’d have to be crazy to be out here in only pants and a short sleeve t-shirt. But here I am, in a slightly see-through bralette and dress pants with no shoes on.  
I make my way towards her putting a hand on her shoulder, and she turns around.   
“Mom?” She looks older than I remember, the roots of her hair turning grey. She now has wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, but still looks as beautiful as ever. “Is this real?” I question.  
“It's as real as you want it to be, baby,” she smiles, cupping my cheek. I wrap my arms around, finally being able to after 5 years.   
“I've missed you so much. Why did you have to leave so soon?” I ask her, a tear falls down my cheek.   
She let's go of me and holds my face in her warm hands, whipping my tears away with her thumbs. “I'm so sorry, Dalia. I didn't have a choice, it was my time.”   
I want to ask her so many other questions , like why didn't she tell me who my father was? Or if she's proud of the person I have become.   
There's just too many things I want to know, but I know that this moment with her isn't going to last forever.  
I want to melt into her arms and stay with her forever. It's been so fucking long, and I guess you could say that I've never really fully grieved her loss because I was only 15. I was a kid, shit, I still am a kid.   
“Listen, baby, you need to keep fighting. No matter what your father or his brother have planned for you, you need to keep fighting.”  
She let's go of my face and wipes the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. She takes my hand into hers, “I need you to promise me… promise me that you'll keep fighting. It's not your time.”  
“I promise. I love you.”  
“I love you too, baby.” She turns and starts to walk away, but stops herself. “Also, your professor, really?” she shouts over the waves crashing against the shore.   
I yell at her back and shrug my shoulders, smiling, “She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.”  
\---  
My eyes shoot open, and I sit up. Forgetting about what happened to my chest, I groan and try to steady my shallow breaths.   
I lean back against the wall with my legs outstretched and gaze around the room. The lightbulb hanging at the center of the room flickers. My eyes travel up to the light and inspect the cracks in the ceiling. In this box I have no sense of time, let alone what day it is. God only knows.   
My mind goes back to the last part of the conversation with my mom. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.   
Well, she's not a girl, she's a lady, a woman… You know what I mean. Like the way her eyes twinkle when she talks about chocolate, or the way she smiles when she holds Sergio. Biting her nails when she's anxious. It's only been what, 2 days and I'm absolutely in love with this woman. The sound of her voice and the way she walks, she just… perfection.   
My eyes burn with tears of the thought of Emily. I let out a quiet sob as I cover my mouth with the back of my hand, bringing my knees up to my chest.   
I hear the latch on the door open, then the metal scraping. I quickly wipe the tears off my face, in my attempt to show no fear and to keep fighting.   
My supposed ‘father’ walks in the room, shutting the door behind him. Ed walks straight to me and squats in front of me, resting his elbows on his knees. “Dalia, darling, you have to tell Ian where she is. Where is Lauren?” He tries to move a piece of hair out of my face, but I flinch and pull away.  
“I'm gonna tell you the same thing that I told that sadist fuck. Lauren. Reynolds. Is. Dead. Next question,” I spat, rolling my eyes and balling up my fists.   
Ed clenches his jaw, sweat beads across his forehead. He chuckles.   
“What exactly was your plan here? Kidnap me, torture me, just to find out where one person is?” I taunt. I lean forward, ignoring the pain radiating through my chest, “You found me. And I don't know, maybe you're having such a hard time finding her, because she's dead.”  
At this point, my blood is boiling. “And how exactly do you know that you're my father, hmm?”  
Ed’s eye twitches just like his brother’s. “You know Dalia, I-” He's cut off by a loud pop coming from outside.   
He whips his head around to the door. A few more shots ring out, and Ed stands. He runs his fingers through his short golden hair.   
“I guess your time is up… dad,” I say.   
Ed rushes over to me, grabbing me by my arm and drags me up. I wince from the pain as he wraps his arm around my chest. My body feels like it's on fire.  
He reaches behind him and pulls out a revolver, cocking back the hammer. Pressing the revolver to my temple, the metal door is kicked in.  
4 heavily armed men and 2 men sporting FBI vests, all of them have their guns pointed at us.   
“Let her go, Ed,” Aarons deep voice vibrates through the room. The sight of Aaron brings tears to my eyes.  
“Drop the gun,” Dave says after him.   
“Stay back. Stay back or I’ll shoot her,” Ed shouts, using me as a shield. He struggles trying to keep me up with just one arm.   
Knowing that they're not going to get a shot unless I'm out of the way, I let my legs go limp.   
As Ed struggles to keep my body up, I can feel myself sliding out of his grip. I make eye contact with Aaron and I can tell he's catching on to my idea. I give him a small nod and let myself go completely limp, falling to the floor.   
A gunshot rings throughout the room as I hear Ed's body drop next to me. I turn my head to the right and see Ed with a single gunshot to the head, staring at me. It's really fucking creepy but I can't take my eyes off of him.   
“I need a medic!” I hear Aaron yell rushing towards me. “Dalia,” he pulls me out of thought and I turn to look at him. “Are you alright?” He pulls out a knife and slices through the zip ties.   
“He said he was my father,” I mumble, tears threatening my eyes. “Did you get Ian?” I ask him as the paramedics come in.   
A faint smile appears on his lips, “Yeah, yeah. He's dead.” Aaron and one of the paramedics lift me up onto the gurney and wheel me out.   
Outside, I see Emily wearing a FBI vest, leaning against a black SUV. She’s biting her nails and staring at the ground, so she hasn't noticed me yet. I stare at her until she notices. She looks so bad in that vest, I hope she never takes it off.  
I ask Aaron walking alongside the gurney, “How long was I gone?” He lets out a long breath, “6 days.” 6 days? Holy shit. Well, I guess when you keep passing out for an unknown amount of time, days can feel like hours.   
The sun is about to set behind the buildings, painting the sky with purples and oranges.   
I shiver, goosebumps raising all over my body. Aaron notices and removes his FBI jacket, putting it over my body. “Thank you,” I mumble. He places a hand on my knee and squeezes before walking away to talk to Dave.  
I watch her eyes flick up to me, back down, and back up to me, doing a double take. She smiles and pushes herself off the SUV, fast walking towards me.   
The paramedics stop rolling me, telling me they're going to give us a minute. Emily's eyes are red and puffy like she's been crying, but she looks relieved.   
Without warning, she grabs my face and presses her lips against mine, putting a hand on her waist. The scent of sweet clementines fills my nose and I smile in between kisses.   
She pulls away, pressing her forehead against mine. “You have no idea how much I've missed you. I'm so glad you're okay.” A tear runs down her cheek, and I wipe it away with my thumb.  
“You really think you can't get rid of me that easily, besides you look way too good in that vest,” I joke, both of us laugh. I wince from the pain and place a hand on the side of my chest. She places her warm hand over mine, her smile fading. “I've missed you too. Will you ride with me to the hospital?”   
She nods, holding my hand as the paramedics come back to wheel me the rest of the way to the ambulance.


	9. Chapter 9

The idea of being related to a serial killer/terrorist/I don't even know… The idea of it is eating me alive. It's been 3 and a half weeks, and every time I close my eyes, I can still see his eyes staring at me, dead.   
After about a week of being back, Emily became distant, giving me the cold shoulder. I started classes again a week and half ago, and one day after her class, I stayed after to talk to her. She told me that she, ‘couldn't stay,’ and that she had ‘other things to do.’ She wouldn't even look at me in the eye.  
And since that day, I just thought that she figured it out. I thought that she knew I was related to that sadist monster.  
Since I was kidnapped, every lead I could find to prove that he wasn't my father was a dead end. I don't have any family alive, my mom was the only one. She had no siblings and both of her parents are dead.   
And with that being said, I'm calling the only person I think can help. Sitting down at the foot of my bed, I pull out my phone and dial Aaron’s number. He picks up on the first ring.   
“Hotchner,” he says in a monotone voice.   
I stand and start to pace around my room. “Aaron, I need your help. This thing about my father, it's… It's eating at me on the inside and I feel like I'm going insane,” I run a hand through my hair, “God, I wish my mom was alive so I could just ask her. And I-”  
He cuts me off, “Okay, Dalia, calm down. I will look into it. I just need to know a couple of things.”  
I stop pacing and take a seat on the edge of my bed, fiddling with the hem of my shorts. “Okay. What are the things?”  
“I need to know your birthday, where you were born, and your mothers name,” he says as what sounds like he's opening a drawer and pulling something out.   
“I was born on February 13th, 1998, at Roanoke, Virginia, and my mom's name was Caitlin Hensly,” I tell him. “I don't know what hospital though.”  
“That's okay,” In the background I hear someone talking. “I have to go, but as soon as I find out something, I’ll call you.”  
“Thank you,” I say, before he hangs up. I let out an exaggerated breath and fall back on my bed.   
I walk out of my room and head for the kitchen to get a glass of water and a snack. Passing JJ’s door, I hear her giggle and say, “Sshh, we have to be quiet.” Excuse me, did I just hear that correctly? Who the hell is JJ hooking up with?  
I take a step away from the door and scratch the side of my head, raising my eyebrow. I didn't even hear anyone come in and my insomnia, nowadays I can hear numbers. And don't even get me started on the bags under my eyes. They're designer.   
In that moment, I come up with a plan to wait them out and figure out who it is. It's the middle of the day, so they can't be cooped up in her room forever. So, I wait in the living room with the blinds shut, trying not to make a peep.   
After about 40 minutes sitting, I lay flat on the couch and stare at the ceiling. Another 10 minutes go by and I hear JJ’s door creak open. I lay still until I see JJ, round the corner with Spencer. Spencer!?   
He has a giant smile on his face as his curls bounce while he walks, they're fingers are interlaced. Oh my god, they didn't see me.   
Just as she's about to open the door for him, he flips her around and pushes her against the back of the door, pressing his lips against hers. Woahwoahwoah.  
My eyes go wide and my mouth drops what the fuck is happening? I slap my hand to my mouth in shock.   
The both of them hear me smack my mouth and freeze, pulling away from each other. JJ, still holding Spencer's face, slowly turns her head to look at me. Nice going, Dalia.  
“Hey guys,” I say nervously. I don't know what I was expecting, but it definitely wasn't that. “What are y’all up too?”   
JJ takes a few steps back, sticking her hand in her jean pockets as her eyes go back and forth between Spencer and I.   
She looks at Spencer, and he’s just smirking. “I’ll see you guys later,” he says, lifting his hand up to wave goodbye.   
“See ya, Spencer,” I say, trying to hide my smile. As soon as the door closes, I ask JJ, “So when did y’all become a thing?”   
She stares at the ground, “Uh, after you were… taken. I really needed somebody, and he was there.” Her eyes flick up to meet mine, then back down to stare at the floor. I move my eyes to see what she's looking at, and it's a brown stain on the carpet. Is that my blood?  
“Oh,” I mutter, getting up.  
“Yeah, and it just, kinda, developed into something more, so we decided to go for it,” she admits.   
I walk over to her with my arms spread out for a hug. She gladly accepts, wrapping her arms around my neck, tight. She sniffles, “I thought you died.”   
I rub my hand up and down her back, “I know, I thought I was going to, too.” My vision goes blurry and I blink, letting a tear fall.   
\----------  
A little before 1am, my phone goes off. I pause the show I'm watching and check my notifications. It's a text from Emily. ‘Can you come outside?’  
‘Uh yeah just gimme a second,’ I reply. I shut my laptop and throw on a pair of running shorts and an oversized red sweatshirt. I put on my slippers, grab my keys and walk out of the apartment. Even though I'm kinda mad at her for ghosting me, I just wanna see her face.  
The mid-November air sends a chill up my spine and pull the hood over my head, shoving my phone and keys in the pocket of my sweatshirt. I should've worn pants.  
Emily’s Maserati is parked at the end of the sidewalk. Opening the door, I lower myself into the seat and shut the door.   
Before the interior lights go off, I sneak a peek of her. She's wearing black joggers and a white long sleeve t-shirt with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes are red and puffy. She's staring at her hands, rubbing her thumb over her fingers. Aarons nervous tic.   
“Hi,” I whisper.   
“Hey,” she replies, putting the car in drive and taking off.   
My phone begins to go off, vibrating in my pocket. I pull it out and check the caller ID. It's Aaron. “Hey, did you find out anything?”  
Aaron clears his throat, “Uh, yeah, Dalia, we did. What he said was true, he was your father, and he was Ian's brother.”  
My throat burns as my vision gets blurry. I quickly wipe away a tear with the sleeve of my sweatshirt. “Fuck, man,” my voice breaks.   
“I'm sorry, Dalia, I wish I had better news,” he sighs.   
“No, no. It's okay, I got my answer, just not the one I was looking for. I gotta go, but thank you, Aaron,” I say, hanging up before he could say anything else.   
More uncontrollable tears fall down my face as I try to stifle a sob. I really fucking hate crying in fromt of people.   
Emily parks the car, pulling me out of my thoughts. I look out the window to see we’re at her place.   
“Do you- Do you wanna talk about it?” She asks, taking the keys out of the ignition. I look at her through tear stained eyes and nod. “All right,” she pats my leg, “Come on.” We get out of the car and make our way inside.   
Once inside, Emily grabs my hand and guides me up the stairs, into her bedroom. “Go lay down, I’ll be right back,” she says, disappearing down the stairs. I do as she says and lay down on my back, staring at the ceiling with my finger interlocked across my chest.  
She comes back with a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. Setting the glasses on the nightstand, she pours the clear liquid into them and hands me one.  
“Thanks,” I whisper, sitting up. The tequila burns down my throat as I grimace, Emily doing the same. “Earlier today I called Aaron, to ask him if he could find out if Ed was actually my father. The idea of it was eating me alive.”  
“He was telling the truth,” Emily mutters, taking a seat next to me.   
I reach over her, putting the shot glass on the nightstand. “You knew, didn't you. That's why you've been… distant.” I lay on my side, propping myself up on my elbow.   
“I… Ian never told me he had a brother, let alone a niece. And I didn't see the familiarity between you guys until I saw all three of your pictures together.” She signs and mumbles, “All of you have the same eyes.”  
“I know,” I spat. “That doesn't explain why you practically ghosted me,” going back to laying on my back. “Do you even know why they took me?” I ask her, turning my head to look at her.   
She searches my eyes and shakes her head, “No, I don't.”   
“They took me to get to you. Ian asked if I knew where Lauren Renyolds was.” I watch her eyes get slightly wider as she parts her lips.  
“What did you tell him,” she asks.  
“He's dead, what does it matter.” I turn my head to stare back at the ceiling.   
“It matters, Dalia,” she lays on her side, cupping my cheek with her hand and forcing me to look at her. “It matters because I care about you. More than I thought I could ever care about another human.”  
Tears threaten my eyes for the billionth time today. “I didn't know who he was talking about until I remembered our conversation earlier that day. You said, ‘Lauren Renyolds is dead.’ So that's what I told them.” Tears fall from the corners of my eyes.   
“You know,” Emily wipes my tears away with her sleeve. “You were the only person I thought of that kept me… sane. Other than that epiphany I had with my mom, you were the reason I kept fighting.”  
I watch tears fall from her eyes, and I do the same as she did for me, wiping her tears away with my sleeve. She leans down, pressing her lips against mine. I feel her smile against my lips, then break the kiss.  
She pulls the comforter out from underneath and I do the same, sliding my legs in. I take my phone and key out of my pocket and set them on the nightstand. Emily holds her arm out for me, and I scoot closer to her. I lay my head on her chest and wrap my arm around her waist.   
“I'm sorry for ghosting you,” she whispers, pulling me closer. I take a deep breath, inhaling her scent of sweet clementines.   
“You're here now,” I mutter. Closing my eyes, I take another deep breath. The euphoric feeling of sleep waving over my body.


	10. Chapter 10

My eyes flutter open from the sun peaking through the blinds. We’re still in the same position as when we fell asleep. Smiling, I tilt my head up to look at her face, she's still sleeping. She looks so peaceful and beautiful, I trace my index finger against her jaw.   
The corner of her mouth twitches and her eyes creep open. “Good morning,” she smiles, her morning voice is raspy. Very hot.  
Emily throws her arm over my waist, practically pulling me on top of her and tightens her grip of her arm around my neck.  
I wrap my arm around her waist, shoving my face into the crook of her neck. “Good morning. You look very beautiful while you're sleeping,” my voice muffled.  
“So do you,” she whispers in my ear, moving a few pieces of hair out of my face. I lift my head to look up at her, our faces only inches apart. I see her pupils dilate as they flick down to my lips and back to my eyes. She closes the distance between us, kissing me hard.   
Emily breaks the kiss and mumbles, “I've missed you, so much.”  
My eyes flick down to her lips, as I lick mine, biting my bottom lip, “Oh really. Show me.”   
She smiles big, her eyes darkening, letting a small laugh escape her lips. Grabbing my chin, she pulls me towards her and kisses me with hunger. She swiftly takes her sweatpants off and tosses them behind her. Emily slips her leg over me, stradling me and forcing me to my back.  
Breaking the kiss, she straightens her back and slides her shirt over her head, exposing her chest. I place my hands on her knees and run them up her body, twisting her nippples between my fingers. “Pretty,” I whisper.   
She tugs at the waistband of my sweatshirt, so I sit up as she pulls it over my head, exposing my chest. I reach back up, taking one of her nipples in my mouth and the other I twist between my index finger and thumb.  
Emily hums as she slides her hand behind my neck and grabs a fist full of my hair. I kiss up her chest, leaving marks on her chest leading up to her neck. I run my hands up, grabbing her face and pulling her towards me, pressing my lips against hers. She wraps her hand around my neck and tightens her grip. I moan against her lips.   
I pull away with her bottom lip between my teeth, my lungs burning for air. “God, I love your fingers wrapped around my throat,” I mumble, breathing heavy.   
Emily laughs softly. “And I love seeing you with my fingers wrapped around your throat,” she smiles, squeezing a little harder.   
I slide my hand up the inside of her thigh, rubbing slow circles over her clit with my thumb. She let's a string of low moans escape her lips. Snaking her way down my body, Emily uses her knee to spread my legs apart as I lean back onto my elbows. I lift my hips up allowing her to pull my shorts off, along with my underwear.   
Laying on her stomach, she wraps her hands around my thighs. Pulling me closer to her, I hang my legs off her shoulders. She uses her index finger to tease my entrance.   
“You're so wet, and just for little ol’ me. What a good little girl,” she mutters. “Now… Tell me what you want.” I wince at the pet name, no one has ever given me one before.  
She places soft kisses down the inside of my thigh, using her thumb to rub agonizingly slow circles over my clit. I let my head fall back, a moan escaping my lips.  
“Use your words, little girl,” she says, pulling away her finger. She knows exactly what she's doing, I'm putty in her hands. God, I'm such a sub.  
“You-” I breathe. “I want you to fuck me.”  
Emily wastes no time, flicking her tongue over my clit, she slides her finger in. After a few thrusts, she inserts another finger. My hips involuntarily buck, and Emily uses her free hand to hold my hips down. I let out a string of breathy moans, lifting my head up to look at her. She's already looking at me through her eyelashes, and smiles.   
We hold eye contact as she begins to suck on my clit again and curls her fingers, keeping the pace. “Oh my, god,” I breathe, as I clench around her fingers.  
She removes her mouth and smirks, my juices glistening on her chin, licking her lips.  
“I- I’m g-” I can't form a coherent sentence from the amount of pleasure that waves over my body.  
“Cum for me, pretty girl,” she says, leaning her head against my thigh, still keeping eye contact.   
And just like that, her words send me over the edge. She continues to pump her fingers through my orgasm, causing my legs to shake.   
Emily slowly pulls her fingers out and crawls her way up, pressing her lips hard against mine. This time it's different. There's something else laced in this kiss, but I just can't put my finger on it.  
I slide one hand around the back of her neck pulling her closer to me. She’s laying on top of me, yet I want, no, need her closer.   
I place my hands on the small of her back, holding her against me as I roll over, so I can be on top. She yelps at the action and starts to giggle. Her giggle is so cute.  
Emily runs her hands up my waist, tracing shapes over my stomach. “Smooth,” she says.   
I plant a kiss on her jaw, moving my way down her neck and chest, leaving my marks here and there. She softly hums as I make my way to her chest. I take her right nipple into my mouth and twist the other with my fingers. I slightly bite down causing a loud moan to escape her mouth. I smile against her tit, flicking my tongue over her sensitive bundle, her moans are like music to my ears.   
I move back down the bed, leaving soft kisses on her body as I go. Positioning myself between her legs, I lick a stripe up her slit, yearning a gasp from Emily. She presses her head back against the mattress, slightly arching her back.   
Sucking on her clit, I insert two fingers and begin to pump them slowly. I hum against her, her hands reaching down and tugging at the roots of my hair.   
Keeping my mouth on her clit, I pull out my fingers and cross them, reinserting them. Emily sucks in a sharp breath. “Oh- Oh, my god.”  
I continue at the pace I'm going, slightly curling my fingers. “Just like that baby, don't stop,” she groans.   
I keep at the pace I'm going as I feel her clench around my fingers. Pumping through her orgasm, she lets out a sting of moans and curses.   
I slowly pull out my fingers and stick them in my mouth, sucking her juices off my fingers. She looks at me through hooded eyes, sitting up on her elbows with a devilish smirk on her face. “I have no idea what you just did there, but that was incredible.”  
I crawl up the bed and hover over her. I smile, “So are you.” Pressing my lips on hers, I lower myself down, laying all my body weight on top of her.  
Emily lets out a small grunt and wraps her arms around my waist. I lay my head against her shoulder, the corners of my lips turning up. I have never felt so… Safe? Content? In someone's arms. Like time just stopped and it’s just the two of us, no one else.   
And just like that my thoughts turn on me. She's my professor and I'm her student, and I'm falling for her. Hard. She could be fired and stripped of her teaching privileges, if we get caught. But that's just it, if we get caught. And it's not like we are an actual couple.  
It's almost like she can read my mind, “What are you thinking about?” She traces her fingers up and down my back.   
“Us.” I whisper. “The way you make me feel when I'm wrapped in your arms.”  
She starts to run her fingers through my hair, while keeping her other hand on my back. “Dalia?”  
I hum in response, “Yeah?”  
“Can I- I want to ask you something. Something that has been heavy on my mind, since I saw you being wheeled out of that god forsaken place Ian took you to.”  
I cringe at his name. I roll off of her, laying on my side with my head propped up. “What is it?” I ask her.   
Emily mirrors my positions, planting a hand on my waist. “I really, really like you, and I care about you more than I care to admit to myself. And I know that we haven't been on a date yet, but I have a plan about that,” she takes a breath, and I push a few strands of hair out of her face. “I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to make things official? Will you be my girlfriend?”  
I feel my cheeks blush, becoming warm. “I- You wa-” I smile from ear to ear, “I would love to be your girlfriend.”  
Emily blushes with a huge grin plastered on her face. She grabs my jaw and pulls me in for a soft kiss.   
I pull away, “Wait a second. What's your plan for a date?”  
She chuckles, “That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” She kisses me one last time before getting out of bed and heads towards the bathroom, as I stare at her ass.  
She doesn't even turn around, “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”


	11. Making Things Official

In the bathroom, I hear Emily turn on the shower. Getting out of bed, I walk into the bathroom and join her. I snake my arms around her waist, kissing up her shoulder and to her neck. She reaches up behind her and caresses the side of my face. Her touch is intoxicating. She tilts her head to the side, giving me more access to her neck.   
I start to suck on the sweet spot behind her ear, gently using my teeth. Emily turns around and grabs my face, pulling me on for a kiss.  
I pull away, switching spots with her to wet my hair, the hot water making my skin tingle. Reaching for the shampoo, she grabs my arm. “Let me.”  
I smile, “Go for it.” No one has ever offered to wash my hair. She squirts some shampoo into her hand and motions for me to turn around. “So, are you going to tell me about your plan?” I ask her, the front of my body facing the water.   
Emily starts to massage the shampoo onto my scalp, the smell of lavender and roses dancing around the shower. She laughs softly. “Well, pretty girl, I still want you to be surprised, but I will tell you this. We’re going to be gone for the weekend, so you'll need to pack a bag. And, it's going to be a little road trip.” There's that pet name again.  
Thank god she can't see me because I'm blushing mad hard right now. I raise my eyebrows, “Road trip? That sounds fun. When do we leave?” Turning around, I rinse the shampoo out of my hair.  
“Tomorrow morning,” she says, reaching for the conditioner. She works the product into my hair, combing her fingers through. Moving her mouth right next to my ear and softly says, “And where we’re going there's going to be a hot tub, so pack accordingly.”  
My mouth drops, and my knees feeling weak, I place a hand on the shower wall for balance. “Oh really?”  
“Mmhmm,” she hums, and places a soft kiss on my shoulder.   
I do the same for her, massaging the shampoo into her hair and then working in the conditioner. We wash our bodies separately and step out of the shower. She hands me a towel and I use it to get some of the water out of my hair, then wrap it around my body, Emily doing the same.   
Back in her bedroom, I sit on the edge of the bed and pick up my phone from the nightstand. 10:10 am. No new notifications.   
“Do you want a change of clothes?” she asks, walking out of the bathroom, heading towards the closet. “I also have an extra toothbrush under the sink.”  
I run my fingers through my wet hair, slicking it back. “Uh, yeah, that would be great. Thanks.”  
Emerging out of her closet, she hands me a pair of black joggers and a worn grey t-shirt. I slip on the clothes and head back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I grab my phone and keys, shoving them into the pocket of the joggers.  
Making my way down stairs with my clothes in hand, I round the corner to see Emily sitting on the floor, giving cuddles to Sergio in her arms. I stop to admire what stands before me. Leaning against the wall, I tuck a stand of my wet hair behind my ear and cross my arms. I can hear him purring all the way over here.   
Emily’s eyes flick up to mine, still giving Sergio head scratches and gives me a small smile. I push myself off the wall and saunter over to her and give some lovin to Sergio.   
“I thought we could get some breakfast before I take you back to your place,” Emily says, looking up at me, letting Sergio go. He rubs his head against my leg.  
“That sounds amazing, I'm starving.”  
\---  
After a very delicious breakfast, we’re on our way to my apartment. We sit in a comfortable silence with the radio playing softly in the background.   
“Are you ever gonna tell me where we’re going for this date? Can you at least give me a hint?” I ask her, breaking the silence.   
She softly laughs, placing her warm hand on my thigh and patting. “Okay, I’ll give you a hint,” she takes a second to think. “The place we’re going is my greatest escape.”   
“The greatest escape? Huh? Sounds intriguing.”   
She smiles, “Just waiting until you see it.”   
Emily pulls into a parking spot in front of my building, putting the car in park. The beauty of living off campus, not having to worry about anyone seeing us. I unbuckle my seatbelt and look over at her. “So, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”   
Grabbing my jaw, she pulls me for a kiss, filled with passion. After what feels like minutes of making out, I pull away, my lungs burning for oxygen.   
She cups the side of my face, pressing her forehead against mine and lets out a long breath. “Until tomorrow, angel. I’ll be here to pick you up around 9:30.” Oh, my god these pet names are going to be the death of me.  
Nodding my head, smiling, I bend over to gather my clothes and open the car door. Stepping out, I sauter to the apartment, taking my time to think about last night's events or rather early this morning.   
I take my keys out of my pocket and unlock the door. Tossing my keys onto the counter in the kitchen, I turn around to see JJ and Spencer cuddling on the couch sleeping. Spencer has his arm draped around her waist, and their legs are intertwined. Aw, that shit is so cute.   
Dropping my clothes on the floor, I quietly tip toe across the living room, pulling my phone out to take a picture, but of course, me being me, the flash goes off. “Oh shit,” I scream whisper. Nice, Dalia, nice.  
JJ stirs and rubs her eyes, slowly opening them. “Hey, JJ,” I say, exaggerating the ‘hey.’  
“Hey,” she says, groggy. “What are you doing?” JJ sits up, combing through her long blonde hair with her fingers.   
Still whispering, I say, “I thought you guys looked cute as shit, so I took a picture and the flash went off.” I pull up the picture and hand her my phone. Spencer is still passed out, kinda snoring.  
She takes the phone into her hands and smiles at the picture. “We do look cute as shit. Can you send this to me?”  
“Yeah, sure.” She hands my phone back and I send the picture to her. “Does he always sleep this hard?” I ask, laughing.   
She laughs too, “Yeah, I don't know how he does it.” She looks back at him and smiles, moving a few pieces of his curls out of his face.   
I take that as my cue to go, so I walk over to pick up my clothes and head to my room. Closing the door behind me, I toss my clothes into my hamper.   
Opening up my closet, I reach into the back and grab my black duffle bag. From my dresser, I grab: two pairs of sweatpants, a couple pairs of underwear and bralettes, and a few t-shirts. I pull out the bottom drawer and pick out two bikinis: one royal blue, one black.  
Back at my closet, I pull two pairs of blue jeans off the hanger and a forest green blouse. Wait, what if we go somewhere really nice.   
I look through the few dresses I have and pick out the bright red, satin, bodycon dress, and my pair of black stiletto heels.   
Feeling like I have everything I need, I begin to fold all of the clothes and stuff them into the duffle bag. Walking across the hall to the bathroom, I crouch in front of the vanity and pack my travel size toiletries.   
I hear footsteps coming down the hallway, so I turn to see JJ in front of my room, then turn around to find me in the bathroom. “Going somewhere?”   
“Yeah. Emily asked me to be her girlfriend this morning, so for our first date she’s taking me, to what she calls, her greatest escape,” I tell her, standing up and walking back to my room. It feels good to be able to call her my girlfriend. “She's picking me up tomorrow morning.”   
“Wow. So when do I get to meet this Emily?” she asks. Ah, shit.  
My stomach does flips. “Okay, I'm trusting you as my best friend to not tell a single soul when I tell you this.” I stand in front of her, placing my hands on her shoulders. She nods her head. Well, here goes nothing.  
“I would have to ask her about that, but she's…” I almost don't want to tell because it's like our secret, something that is just between us, and everything so very real. But I trust JJ with my life, and I know she wouldn't tell anyone other than Spencer.   
I can hear my heart pounding in my ears, and I'm sure JJ can hear it too.“She's my criminal justice professor.”   
“She's you what,” JJ exclaims, she looks almost… Confused? “Are you crazy?!”  
My eyes gaze down to the floor, and I smile. “For her, yeah I am.”   
“Huh, okay, it looks like she makes you happy. Your secret is safe with me… And Spencer,” she smiles.   
“I figured you would tell him. That boy really knows how to keep a secret,” I laugh.   
“Well, before you dropped that bomb, I was gonna ask you, if you wanted to get some food with Spencer and I?” she asks, using her thumb to point behind her.   
“Uh, actually, I think I'm gonna to take a nap. We kinda had a long night, and I'm still full from breakfast.”  
JJ covers her face with her hands. “W- I didn't need to know that,” she mumbles behind her hands. She uses both of her hands to brush her hair away from her face, raising both her eyebrows. Letting out a long breath, she says, “Well, we’re starving, so I’ll see you later.”  
I flop back onto my bed with my hand on my stomach, staring at the popcorn ceiling. These past twelve hour… Just wow. I can't believe this is real life, me being in a relationship with my professor. It's so wrong on so many levels, but I guess it is what it is. We both really care about each other, and it's definitely worth the risk, one hundred percent.


	12. Chapter 12

_ “Let her go, Ed,” Aarons deep voice vibrates through the room. The sight of Aaron brings tears to my eyes. _

_ “Drop the gun,” Dave says after him.  _

_ “Stay back. Stay back or I’ll shoot her,” Ed shouts, using me as a shield. He struggles trying to keep me up with just one arm.  _

_ Knowing that they're not going to get a shot unless I'm out of the way, I let my legs go limp.  _

_ As Ed struggles to keep my body up, I can feel myself sliding out of his grip. I make eye contact with Aaron and I can tell he's catching on to my idea. I give him a small nod and let myself go completely limp, falling to the floor.  _

_ A gunshot rings throughout the room as I hear Ed's body drop next to me. I turn my head to the right and see Ed with a single gunshot to the head, staring at me. _

My eyes shoot open, tears streaming down the sides of my face and my lungs burning for air. My eyes dart around the dimly lit room, the familiarity finally registering in my brain, my heart still racing. I wipe the tears off my face and take a shaky deep breath.  _ Breathe, Dalia, everything is fine. You are safe. Everything is fine, it was just a dream and you are safe.  _

I look at my phone to check the time. 8:23am.  _ Seven minutes before my alarm. Cool. _

Sitting up, I comb my finger through my bed head. I fling my blanket off of my legs and walk across the hall to pee, wash my hands, and brush my teeth. Looking in the mirror, my eyes are puffy and my dark circles are darker than usual.  _ Today is going to be a good day. _

I head into the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee and scramble two eggs for breakfast. Hearing footsteps going into the living room, as I press the button to brew the coffee. I don't even turn around before asking, “Do you want some scrambled eggs?”

“Yeah, sure, that sounds great,” the deep voice says. 

Not expecting that, I turn around to see Spencer walking into the kitchen and grab two mugs, pouring coffee into each. “Oh, I didn't know you were still here. Do you think JJ’ll want some?”

“Yeah, I think she would,” he says, grabbing the mugs and heading back to JJ’s room. 

I crack four more eggs into the bowl, adding salt, pepper, and some cheese, using a fork to scramble them. Dumping them into the skillet, I use a rubber spatula to cook them until there's no more moisture left in the pan. 

I grab three plates out of the cabinet and divide the eggs equally. Taking two of the plates with forks, I take them to JJ’s room. 

With my hands being full and her door being cracked, I say, “Knock knock, room service,” and push the door open with my foot. Spencer stands taking the plates from me and handing one to JJ. They both say their thank you’s, and shut the door behind me.

I grab my phone from my room and go to eat my eggs in the kitchen. Halfway through eating, I get a text from Emily.

‘ _ On my way. See you soon, angel.’ _

I smile at my phone and text back, ‘ _ can't wait ;)’ _

After about twenty minutes of standing in the kitchen and scrolling through social media, I get a text from Emily saying she's here. I walk back to my room, changing into a pair of grey sweatpants and throwing on an orange hoodie over my head. I grab my bag, wallet, and keys, before stopping at JJ’s room.

“Hey, Emily is here. I’ll see you sunday,” I say. “See ya later Spencer.”

“All right, see you sunday,” she replies. 

“See you, Dalia,” he says, giving me a small wave. 

Walking through the front door, I shut and lock it behind me. I reach the end of the sidewalk, seeing Emily’s parked car a few spaces to the left. 

I toss my bag in the back and sliding into the front see, she greets me by placing a soft kiss on my lips. “Well good morning to you too,” I whisper. 

“Good morning,” she chuckles, placing another kiss on my lips. She’s wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black leggings with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. “Get comfortable, we have a five and a half hour drive ahead of us.”

“Five and a half hours?” I question, raising my voice. “Holy shit.” 

Emily softly laughs, “Trust me, it's definitely worth it,” and types something into maps and starts the route.

She puts the car into reverse and back out of the space, as I buckle my seat belt. Putting the car in drive and taking off, she places her on my thigh and rubs her thumb back and forth. 

“So, are you still not going to tell where we’re going?” I ask her, looking out the window at the trees passing by. 

“Not until we get there, _ angel _ ,” she says, patting my leg. 

I lean my head against the window, watching us pass cars on the highway. I listen to the humming of the engine and the radio playing softly in the background, my eyes closed. 

_ I blink hard trying to get my eyes to focus on the man walking towards me. “What do you want from me?” I beg, my eyes finally focusing. It's the man that was in my apartment.  _

_ He stops in front of me, staring down at me. I look up at him and repeat myself, “What do you want from me… Ian?” His eye twitches and he clenches his jaw from me using his name. It wasn’t hard, putting two and two together to figure out they're brothers. They have the same eyes, expect Ed’s are green. _

_ He grabs me by my elbows, lifts me up to my feet and slams me against the wall. My head feels like it's going to explode, and my whole body just wants to give out.  _

_ His eyes darken, “Where is she?”  _

_ I know exactly who he is talking about. I look at him directly in the eye, trying to control my micro-expressions, “I don't know what you're talking about. Where is who?” The grip on my elbow tightens.  _

_ “Lauren!” he screams.  _

My eyes shoot open, my whole body tense, as I whisper, “ _ Lauren. _ ”  _ Ugh, not again.  _

I take a deep breath, sitting back in the seat. Wiping the sweat off of my forehead, I turn to look at Emily. Her knuckles turning white, gripping the steering wheel. 

I rest my hand on her arm, she flinches and from what I can see, her whole body is tense. “Are… Are you okay?” I ask her. 

“Are you?” she retorts. “You fell asleep, and next thing I know, you're saying my name. My  _ undercover  _ name. How long has this been going on Dalia?” 

I let out a long deep breath, fiddling with the hem of my sweatshirt. “This is only the second one I've had. I had the first one last night.”

Her shoulders relax and knuckles turn pink. “Tell me about them.” 

Staring at my hands, I explain, “The first one…” She puts her hand on my leg, “It was like I was there, when Aaron shot my d- Ed. Him dropping to the floor, staring at me with those lifeless eyes.”

I take a deep breath, my eyes burning, “The dream I just had… Ian was screaming at me, ‘Where is Lauren Renyolds.’ I remembered our conversation from earlier that day, and I didn't want to get hurt or even worse, dead, so I played dumb. That made him angry,” a tear falling down my cheek. “The dreams feel so real.”

“You have to remember, they aren't real and you are  _ safe _ ,” Emily says, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. “All of that stuff is in the past, and they can't hurt you anymore.”

Her saying that makes me wonder if I have any more family out there I don't know about. If I never found out about Ian or Ed, who knows if there's anyone else. And with that thought, it's like a lightbulb goes off. I pull my phone out of my pocket to text the smartest person I know when it comes to computers. 

‘ _ Hey p, can you do some computer genius things for me?’ _

Penelope texts back almost immediately, ‘ _ What do you need from me sugar plum? _

“Thank you for telling me about your dreams,” she pulls me out of my thoughts. “I know how hard it can be going through something like that and talking about it, getting it off my mind, usually makes me feel better.” She interlaces her with mine, bringing it up to lips and kisses the back of my hand. 

I text Penelope back,  _ ‘Can you find out if Ian and Ed Doyle have any living relatives? I want to know if I have any other family out there.’ _

_ ‘Sure thing. I’ll call you know when I have something,’  _ she responds. 

After a few minutes of silence, I ask her, “How long was I asleep for?” 

“Almost three hours. I was almost tempted to wake you up,” she chuckles, “I was getting kinda bored.” 

I laugh, “Wow, that long? How much long until we’re there?” 

“About two hours,” she replies. 

After staring out of the window, we're quickly approaching this sign with a flag on it. Just as we’re about to pass, I read, ‘Welcome to North Carolina.’ 

“North Carolina? Where the hell are you taking me?” I ask, raising my eyebrows, smiling. “Are you planning on killing me because you just crossed state lines.”

Emily starts to laugh, “No, I don't plan on killing you.” 

Another hour and a half of driving and crossing a very high up bridge over a body of water, Emily pulls into this quaint little beach house. “Well, this is it. Welcome to my greatest escape.” 

“Y- You brought me to the beach? This is, like, my favorite place to be, especially during this time of year when there's no one.” 

“Finally, somebody gets it,” she says, smiling. 

Stepping out of the car and grabbing my bags out of the backseat, I inhale deeply, taking in the salty air. The breeze coming in from the ocean dances through my hair. 

“Hey,” Emily shouts from the top of the stairs, pulling me out of my trance. “You coming?”


	13. Chapter 13

Walking down the hallway and into the bedroom with my bag, I ask Emily, “So, do you have a plan for our date?” I set my duffle bag down on the floor, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. The whole place is decorated like a cliche beach house, where everything is beach themed. 

She walks into the bedroom right behind me and tosses her bag next to mine. “I do. We have a dinner reservation tonight at 7:30. But first, how about we grab some blankets and go sit on the beach to watch the sun set,” she replies, stepping in front of me. She leans over, placing her hands on my knees and giving me the perfect view down her shirt. 

Emily hooks her finger under my chin, forcing me to look her in the eye. “My eyes are up here.” 

My cheeks heat up and I smile, “Yes, ma’am.” 

I watch her eyes darken and her eyebrows slightly raise. Reaching up, I grab her face and pull towards me and press my lips to hers. 

She pushes me further back onto the bed and straddles my lap. My hands instinctively go to grip her hips. I pull away for a second, my lungs aching for air. “What about the beach?” I ask her. 

“The beach will still be there when I'm finished with you,” she says, pulling the hair tie out of her hair. 

Emily slides her hands under my sweatshirt, as I sit up to let her take it off, exposing my titties. I watch her eyes rake down my chest and see her notice the splotchy yellow bruise wrapped around the side of my chest from having it kicked in. Watching the giant bruise heal over the past few weeks was an interesting journey. 

Emily furrows her brow and runs her fingers over the almost healed bruise, then looks at me. I nod my head, “I promise you, I'm fine.”

She wraps her mouth around one of my nipples and twists the other between her fingers. I let out a deep hum, running my fingers through her dark, silky hair. 

Wrapping my hand around her hips, I slide my hands underneath her shirt. She pulls away and lifts her shirt over her head, tossing it to the side and exposing her black bra. 

Emily attaches her lips to my body again, moving down to the waistband of my sweatpants. I lift my hips, allowing her to pull them off, along with my underwear. She starts to kiss the inside of my thigh, leaving little marks as she goes. “You're so wet, Angel, and just for me,” she mutters. 

I lay back on the bed, as she licks a stripe up my slit. “ _ Oh _ , my god,” I groan. 

She wraps her lips around my clit and starts flicking her tongue as she starts to slowly insert her middle finger. I let out a breathy moan, arching my back from the ecstasy my body is feeling. 

Emily adds another finger and begins to pump them. I grab a fist full of the comforter and squeeze my eyes shut. “Don't stop, Em. You feel _ so good, _ ” I breathe, pushing my head back into the bed. My body feels like it's on fire from the pleasure. 

Emily reaches up and twists one of my nipples between her fingers, making me clench around her fingers. She knows I'm close and moves her fingers faster in a come here motion. She removes her mouth and smiles, “Look at me, pretty girl. I want you to look at me, while you cum.” 

I lift my head and open my eyes, making eye contact with her. “Cum for me, angel,” she says, her voice raspy. And just like that, her words send me over the edge as she continues to pump her fingers. 

I wince at the feeling of her pulling her fingers out. She crawls up my body, and kisses up my chest to my lips. 

“Are you ready to watch the sun set now?” she asks, moving to lay next to me. She props her head up with her elbow, laying on her side. 

I mirror her position and stare at her, raising an eyebrow. “What about you?” 

“What about me?” she questions, starting to get up. She picks her shirt up off of the floor, sliding it over her head and picking up my clothes. 

“But- I-” I stutter, dumbfounded. “You don't want anything in return?” Every relationship I have ever been in, you’d give  _ and _ receive, it was never just one person receiving and that's it. 

Emily walks to my side of the bed, placing both hands on each side of my face. “The night isn't over, yet. And besides, I just wanted to make you feel good,” she smiles. 

She presses a soft kiss on my cheek and then hands me my clothes. I take my clothes from her and head into the bathroom to pee and quickly wash my hands. 

Before putting on my clothes, I stand in front of the mirror looking at my bruise. It's the only physical reminder I had from being kidnapped, and thank god it isn't permanent. I trace my fingers over and flinch, remembering the pain. Don't even get me started about sleeping a few broken ribs. I thought insomnia was bad, but that was even worse. 

Looking down, I notice the marks Emily left are starting to get dark and the marks go all the way down to my knee.  _ My dress definitely isn't going to cover these.  _

I shrug off that thought, thinking that they're like a badge of honor. I'm so fucking lucky to be with her.  _ The woman of my dreams. _ I smile at that thought, as I walk out of the bathroom. 

“What are you smiling about?” she asks, letting out a little laugh. She opens the closet and takes out a couple of blankets.

I slide my sweatpants on and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. “I was just thinking about how lucky I am, to be with the woman of my dreams,” I tell her. 

She freezes with the blankets in her hand, about to shut the closet door. Slowly turning around, she walks over to the bed and puts the blankets down. She makes her way over to me, wrapping her arms around me and holds me against her tight. In return, I wrap my arms around her, playing with the ends of her hair.

“No one has ever said that to me before,” she whispers in my ear. “The woman of your dreams.” She laughs at the statement. 

I smile, “Well, it's true, you are. Figuratively and literally.”

After a few minutes, we let go and Emily picks up the blankets “All right, let's head down to the beach.”

I nod, as we leave the bedroom and into the living room. With the majority of the house being beach themed, the living room and kitchen were the only exception, being all white with little beach themed nick nacks here and there. It's very cute and homey, and exactly what you would expect. 

I follow her out of the sliding glass door and down the steps of the deck. In the corner of the deck, I notice the hot tub Emily was talking about. the cover is still on. The feeling of the cool sand between my toes feels like heaven, as I take the last step down. 

We find ourselves a spot closer to the shore just in time because the sun has just started to set. The sky has already started to turn into shades of orange and purples. I look at it in awe, like it's my first time seeing the sun set. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore could lull me to sleep, if I lay down and close my eyes. 

Emily scoots closer to me and wraps her arm and blanket around me, leaning her head on my shoulder. “Can I tell you something?” she asks. “It's been heavy on my brain for the past week, and I want your opinion.”

I wrap my arm around her shoulder, “Sure. Anything.” 

Emily takes a deep breath before saying, “I want to quit teaching and go back to the BAU.” 

“You- I- What made you want to do that?” I ask her. With my free hand, I gather my hair and lift it out from underneath the blanket. 

“You did.” 

“I- I did? How di-” It took me a second to figure out what she was talking about. “Oh.” 

“I feel like I'm not helping enough, and don't get wrong, teaching is great, but I just feel like I'm not doing enough to help people,” she admits. 

“I think you should do it,” I tell her. “If you aren't happy with what you're doing, and you want a change, then you should do it.”

She lifts her head off my shoulder and looks at me, “You really think so?” 

“Yeah I do. Whatever you decide to do, I’ll support you 110% no questions asked.” 

Emily grabs my face and pulls me in for a kiss. After a second she pulls away, “I love you, so much.” 

“You what?” I question, my voice in a higher octave. “Are you  _ sure _ ?  _ Me _ ?” I giggle.

She laughs, “I probably should've told you sooner, but yeah, I do.”

My cheeks heat up and I smile, “I love you, too.” I wrap my hand around the side of her neck, pulling her in for another kiss, this time it's soft and slow, and filled with love. 

For the next twenty minutes, we sit in silence, listening to the waves crash and watching the sun turn the sky and clouds into different shades of purples and pinks, before dipping down behind the dunes. 


	14. The Date

In the bedroom, I pick up my duffle bag and set it on the foot of the bed. I carefully pull out my red sleeveless dress and little bag of makeup to get ready for the night. 

Emily comes into the room to grab her bag and pauses, staring at the bright red dress on the bed with her hands on her hips. “Is this what you're wearing tonight?” she asks, picking up the dress. 

I nod, “Mhm. I had a feeling that we were gonna go somewhere nice, so I pulled that out of the back of my closet.” 

She smiles to herself and puts the dress down, grabbing her bag to leave and get ready in the other bedroom.

I grab my makeup bag and head into the bathroom. Starting with concealer, I apply some to my undereyes to cover my dark circles and any blemishes I have on my skin. After blending it out, I powder everywhere I put the concealer. I apply some bronzer and a copious amount of blush. Grabbing my liquid liner, I draw on a sharp enough wing to cut a bitch, then curl my lashes and apply mascara. 

I walk back into the bedroom and start to undress. I pull out a black seamless thong and slip it on before putting on my dress. This dress hugs my waist and hips in just the right way that makes my waist look snatched and ass look fat. I do a little spin in the bathroom, practically checking myself out. _Goddamn, I look good. And I was right, you can 100% see the marks on my leg_.

I run my fingers through my hair to get out any tangles, before strapping on my heels. Layering on a few gold necklaces, I also put a pair of small dangly, gold earrings and a couple of gold bands on my fingers. 

Taking a second, I stop to admire myself in the mirror hanging above a chest of drawers. I tuck a piece of straight hair behind my ear and smile. “Dalia, you are the baddest bitch you know,” I say aloud to myself. “Sheesh.”

Grabbing my phone, I stride out of the bedroom and down the hallway, checking the time. 7:14pm. I notice a text from Penelope, but I choose to ignore it, not wanting to deal with whatever she found out just yet. 

Emily is already in the living room, sitting on the white couch with her back to me. Hearing the click of my heels, she stands and turns around to face me. 

“Wow,” she whispers, looking at me up and down in awe. She's wearing a black suit with a deep red button down underneath, the top three buttons undone, and black healed, leather boots. She also has her hair pulled into a half up half down with her bangs and few other pieces of hair framing her face. Emily has done her makeup differently, adding a dark smokey eye and a deep red lip to match with her shirt. 

“Wow, _me_ ? Wow, _you_. You look phenomenal,” I say, walking up to her. 

Her cheeks pinken and she grinning from ear to ear, “Thank you, so do you.” She snakes her hands around my waist, pulling me in for a kiss. “You ready?” 

“Hell yeah. I'm starving,” I reply, earning a laugh from Emily. 

We walk out of the door, and while Emily is locking the door, I carefully try to make my way down the stairs without falling or snapping a heel. 

“You look like a newborn deer learning how to use stairs.” Emily says behind me, giggling. 

At the bottom of the stairs, I smack her arm with the back of my hand, “Shut up.” As I'm reaching out to open the car door, Emily rushes around me and slaps my hand out of the way. 

“Allow me, Angel,” she says. She opens the door for me and I lower myself in, buckling my seatbelt. Emily gets in and does the same, turning on the car and backing out of the driveway. 

After about ten minutes of driving, we pull into this high end Italian restaurant. We get out of the car and walk hand in hand into the restaurant. “Mmm, Italian, my favorite,” I smile. How did you know?”

“A little birdie told me pasta was your favorite food.”

“Aaron,” I laugh, shaking my head.

A blonde hostess greets us, her southern accent thick, “Welcome ladies, do y’all have a reservation?” She doesn't even acknowledge Emily, only making eye contact with me. 

“Yes, the reservation is under Prentiss,” Emily speaks up, squeezing my hand a little tighter. 

The hostess looks in her little book and grabs two menus, “All right, if y’all will just follow me.” She seats us a table towards the back of the dimly lit restaurant. A few of the patrons, looking at me up and down, then their eyes wondering back and forth between, Emily and I.

“Here are your menus, Peter will be your server tonight. You ladies enjoy,” she says, giving me a wink.

“Oh, my god. Did you see that?” I ask Emily in disbelief. I watch her clench her jaw, swallowing hard. I laugh, “Are you, _Emily Prentiss_ , jealous?” 

She parts her lips, as she scratches the side of her head. “No,” she affirms, in a mocking tone. “I'm _not_ jealous, I don't get jealous.” 

I gasp, “Liar. You don't have to worry, though.” I lay my arm across the table with my hand open for her to grab, she accepts, putting her hand in mine. “She isn't my type,” I smile. 

She returns a smile, relaxing her shoulders. 

“Hello ladies, my name is Peter, I’ll be taking care y’all this evening. Is there anything I can get started for you?” the ginger-haired man greets us, pulling out his ticket book. 

“We’ll have two glasses of your finest merlot,” Emily says, answering for the both of us. 

Peter nods his head, “Perfect, I’ll be right back your glasses.” 

Peter leaves and we start to flip through the menu. Me being me, I go straight for the pasta section. Deciding to play it safe, I choose the chicken alfredo. I close my menu and push it to the side.

“Have you already decided?” Emily asks. “ I haven't even looked through the whole menu yet.”

I nod, “Yup. I always get pasta when going to an Italian restaurant, but I'm playing it safe and gonna get the chicken alfredo.”

“Oh, that sounds good,” she says. “I think I'm going to do the spinach manicotti, but if I get any spinach in my teeth, you better tell me.” 

A small laugh escapes my lips, “I will.”

Peter comes back with our glasses of wine. “All right, here you ladies go. Do y’all need another minute to look over the menu or are you ready?” 

Emily and I, tell Peter what we want and he disappears to go put our order in. I grab my glass and take a sip of the wine. The wine is incredible, very rich in flavor, but also a little sweet. 

After dinner, and me having two more glasses of wine, I'm starting to feel the effects of the wine. 

In the car heading back to the beach house, Emily rests her hand on my thigh and I occasionally steal a few glances of her. _She's so fucking beautiful, how is this even real life right now._

During the ten minute drive, I thought it would be a good idea to take off my heels, so I don't hurt myself going up the stairs. 

“Are you really taking your shoes off right now?” Emily asks. 

“Yes I a- am. I'm kinda tipsy right now and I- I don't wanna hurt myself going up those… those stairs,” I tell her, stumbling over a few words. Emily laughs. 

Finally at the beach house, I grab my shoes and _carefully_ make my way up the stairs. As we’re going up, Emily places her hand on my lower back. The warmth of her hand on my back makes my whole body tingle. 

Just as Emily shuts the door behind her, she grabs my wrist and pulls me back against the door. She wraps her hand around my neck, kissing me hard. “Do you know how hard it was for me to _not_ rip that fucking dress off of you in the restaurant?” 

“Well, what's stopping you now?” I taunt. I wiggle out of her grasp, practically running to the bedroom. 

“Oh you're gonna regret that,” I hear her say behind me. 

“Is that a promise?” The wine in my system boosting my confidence. 

I sit at the foot of the bed, crossing my legs and leaning back on my hands. Emily stands in the doorway and takes off her blazer, while simultaneously kicking off her boots. She starts to unbutton her shirt, taking her time. 

She drops her shirt to the floor, then moves to undo her belt. Slowly unbuttoning her pants and dropping them to the floor, she steps out of them.

My mouth drops, as she stands in front of me in only her underwear. “Wow,” I whisper, my eyes scan every inch of her body. “The woman of my dreams,” I smile. 

She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, smiling. Raising her eyebrow, she holds a finger up, “Wait here.” She disappears down the hallway. 

Emily reappears in the doorway, and my eyes widen at what’s in her hands. In one hand, she's holding a black silk tie and in the other is a small hot pink bullet vibrator. 

I swallow hard, “You remember when you said that I would regret escaping your grasp. _Yeah_ , I think you were right.” 

She takes a few steps towards me. “I need you to pick a safe word, for whenever it gets too much for you.”

My cheeks heat up, “Uh- O- Okay.” I stay silent for a second, racking my brain for a word to use. “Honey.” 

Emily smirks, “Creative, I like that. Now, stand up for me and close your eyes.”

I do as she says and stand just inches from her. She walks behind me and pulls my hair back behind me. Her hand grazes my neck, sending a shiver throughout my body. 

She slides the smooth fabric over my eyes, tying it in a bow at the back of my head. Tracing the tips of her fingers over my shoulders, she guides her hand to the zipper on my side and pulls it down. 

Emily slides the straps off my shoulders, and the dress falls to the floor. She takes my hand and intertwines her fingers with mine. My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. 

Walking me to the side of the bed, she says, “Lay down.”

I lay back onto the bed and lay flat on my back with my hands crossed over my stomach. I feel the bed dip next to me. 

“I have no idea what you have planned, but right now, I _really_ want you to sit on my face,” I speak my mind.

I hear her softly laugh and then feel the bed dip as she sits on my chest. “Are you sure?” she questions, caressing my face. 

I smile, “Oh yeah. I want you to ride my face till you come.” 

As Emily scoots up, I wrap my arms under her thighs and grab her ass. I wrap my lips around her clit and begin to flick my tongue. She lets a moan escape her lips, as she starts to grind on my face. I can't even see her, and I already know she looks absolutely stunning right now. 

Reaching for the bullet vibrator, Emily reaches back, placing it on my clit. I groan against her, the vibration causing her to moan louder. She leans back, placing her hand on my hip to balance herself. 

My hips buck from the stimulation, but she stops me, pushing my hips down. She starts to move the vibrator in a circular motion. 

I feel Emily’s motions falter, as I keep humming against her, she's close. “Don't stop, _don't stop_ . Your mouth feels _so good, Angel,_ ” she breathes, slipping the blindfold off my eyes. 

I slowly flutter my eyes open, making contact with Emily, she smiles. “Pretty girl,” she lets her head fall back, letting out a string of curses.

With one hand, I grab a fist full of her ass and use my other hand to land a hard smack. She sharply inhales, gripping my hip with bruising force. 

I start to feel the familiar knot in my stomach, just as Emily’s legs begin to shake around my head. I keep flicking my tongue through her orgasm, and she does the same, pressing the vibrator to my clit. 

She pulls away the vibrator and turns it off, tossing it to the other side of the bed. Rolling off of my face, she lays in her back with her head on the pillow, trying to catch her breath. 

“Wow,” she huffs. “That was…”

“An _experience_ ,” I say, finishing her sentence. I stand up and grab a fresh pair of underwear and t-shirt, slipping them on. 

I walk to the bathroom to quickly pee and wash my hands, then grab my makeup remover wipes and start to take off my now smeared makeup. 

Emily stands behind me with her arm folded across her chest, staring at me. She is now wearing just a t-shirt and underwear. 

“Can I get one of those? Out of all the things I packed, I forgot makeup remover,” she asks.

“Yeah, sure,” I say, handing her the package. She takes out a wipe and sets the package down on the counter, beginning to remove her makeup. I finish taking off my makeup and toss the wipe in the trash. 

I stand in the doorway, leaning against the frame with my arms crossed. My turn to watch her. “I really enjoyed tonight. It almost felt like a dream. I’d say it was a successful first date,” I say. 

Emily finishes removing her makeup and tosses her wipe in the trash. “I enjoyed tonight too. It did kind of feel like a dream,” she smiles. “C’mon, lets go to bed.”

We pull back the pale yellow quilt, sliding under it, before turning the light off. Emily lays her head on my chest, wrapping her arm around my waist. I turn to my side, sliding my arm under the pillow and use my other arm to wrap around her, playing with her silky hair. 

I feel Emily’s body relax in my arms, my body doing the same. Taking a deep breath, I inhale the scent of her floral shampoo. I smile, and let the exhaustion take over my body. Emily's steady, even breaths, lulling me to sleep. 

“I love you,” I mutter, before closing my eyes.


End file.
